Bonded
by Dark lil Draco
Summary: (7th yr) Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bonded to some one you hate? Will his bonded help him out or will he they try to make Harry as miserable as possible? HD DG RH
1. How Things First Went Bad

Bounded

Summery: In his 7th year, Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bounded to some one you hate? Will his bonded help him out or will he push himself to make Harry as miserable as possible?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or anything, which is related to Hogwarts, or J. K. Rowling's world. I did change some of the stuff in these chapters, but Company Calls Epilogue did use to own it, but never finished it, so she gave it to me. I have proof.

Yes, I will be reposting everything, just because I have changed a few things here and thee but not much at all. Hope you like it.

I want to thank my New friend and Beta, Nuavarion. She has helped me so much in my grammar and spelling. Those of you who have read this fic before, then you know how bad it used to be. THANK YOU!

Warning: slash, fluff, and others that at the moment escape me, but will be up sooner rather than later.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Spells_

(Author's notes)

Now, lets get this show on the show...

He stood there, seeming not to understand a word she was saying to him. A light hand was laid on his shoulder. He looked down, perplexed as such perfect fingers, rested delicately against his skin; a touch that was always so soft and now so poisonous; a touch that was always addicting.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I promise, I don't mean to hurt you. It's just, well... I need some time alone. To...think. To find myself." Her voice cracked, and the tears fell down her soft cheeks. He longed to reach out to her, to hug her, kiss her tears away, to make everything better. She didn't deserve to be hurt, even if it was her own choice. He would do anything to keep her from crying, to make it all better, _anything._

Ever since he had beaten He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, in the beginning of last year, he had been a perfectly normal young wizard, with a beautiful, normal girlfriend. Yet, at this moment, all words failed him. He felt like he was sinking, his perfect reality spiraling downward, deeper into a pit of nothing. He loved her, loved her with everything inside him, and now she was ending it; rejecting him. He wanted to cry, wanted to throw up, he felt as though he were choking on the words that were stuck in the back of his throat, until he finally found his voice.

"Hermione, I...I don't know what to say." His voice was soft, every ounce of hurt he felt inside echoed in his hollow words. "I really thought you loved me."

She sniffled. "You don't understand, you're not listening to me." She said sternly. "I do love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you. I just need some space right now, it's not you, it's me."

She sniffled once more, and wiped her eyes on the corner of her robes. "I just don't think that I am capable of loving someone the way that you deserve to be loved. But, really baby, I care about you, and if I didn't think this was for the best, I wouldn't do it."

"Don't call me 'baby'." he said icily. Hermione cringed at the disgust in his voice, but she knew him better than that. She knew that he was just masking the pain with bitterness. He looked up at her , making eye contact for the first time since she started the conversation. Her eyes were empty blue pools, looking back at him. There was no sadness, no regret, no sorrow, no guilt, nor shame, just... emptiness. He looked away from her, glancing around the common room; it was empty as well. But, at two in the morning that was to be expected. The fire beside them had died down to a dull glow, casting shadows on their figures. Hermione watched him, waiting for some sort of positive reaction.

Turning to face her, he took her hands in his. He loved her, she loved him, and he wasn't going to lose her now, he wasn't. It just wasn't fair. He bent his head and pressed his lips against hers, claiming her lips in a kiss that was intended to re-ignite the passion she once felt. It was only seconds before she tore herself out of his grasp and ran, throwing one last insincere look over her shoulder. Then, she was gone before he could even understand why he had kissed her that one last time. It was over; it was over for real. She was gone; she had left him. His world was crumbling around him; the darkness of the common room was encircling him, and he slid to the floor with a thud. Slumped against the cold brick wall, he cried. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, collapsed, as tears of pain and betrayal poured from his eyes and down his cheeks. He stayed crumpled on the floor until all he could do was shake with dry sobs.

Harry awoke the next morning in his bed. He had no recollection of how he had gotten there, but he was there all the same. Before his eyes had even opened, the feelings of dread from last night washed over him. She was gone. Hermione, his love, the radiance in his life, left him to die, hurt and alone. He spilled out of his bed and staggered to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing red and blue plaid pajama pants, and his chest was bare. His skin was evenly tanned, and the years of Quidditch had paid off, in a sense that he was adequately developed and sculpted. His face however, revealed how much he had endured in the last 12 hours. His skin was colorless and pasty, with the exception of his green eyes, which were darkly rimmed with red; bloodshot and inflamed. The shimmer they once held was spent, and the vibrant green had faded to just a shadow what it once was. His hair was even worse than usual; it stood in all directions, and refused to do anything remotely normal. He looked exactly like he felt, broken-hearted.

He went through the routine of getting ready for classes by habit alone, Putting on khaki slacks, a white oxford dress shirt, a tie in Gryffindor's colors and robes. He didn't bother to look in the mirror to make sure he had dressed properly, but it didn't matter. His shirt was barely buttoned; his tie hung loose around his neck, and he had forgotten his belt completely.  
By the time he staggered down to the great hall for breakfast, it had been filled completely. Harry scanned the room for Ron, his best friend. He had been since they had met 6 years ago. Harry was convinced that Ron would choose his friendship over Hermione's. Clearly, that's where his loyalties should and would lie. After all, they both knew that Harry would choose Ron in a heartbeat, given the chance. That's just the way it was.

But when he spotted Ron at the table, his stomach turned, and he felt as though the ground had rushed up at his face even though he remained upright, and the floor clearly wasn't moving. He stood paralyzed, and just gaped at Hermione sitting with Ron, laughing happily, her hand on his arm, just like she had touched him the night before. That alone was enough proof of her true feelings, but when he examined his best friend and the woman he loved, he saw that Ron had his arm wrapped possessively, even intimately around her waist. He had barely made it into the Great Hall before he'd seen her heavily flirting with his best friend and had been forced to turn and flee the sight. Overwhelmed by nausea, he stumbled out onto the

grounds. The frosty morning air of February bit at his nose, and stung his fingers. Harry collapsed for a second time since his life twisted out of his control, sinking down onto the frozen grass, he just sat there with his knees pulled up against his chest, tears frozen on his pale cheeks.

The only person who saw his brief entrance and panicked escape sat, across the great hall and watching with mounting amusement. Silver eyes followed the abrupt departure, and Draco Malfoy got up quickly to follow Harry. After all, why miss a chance to make poor Potter's life even worse?

Draco stood quickly, almost knocking his breakfast off of the house table. His fellow Slytherins looked at him oddly as he followed the boy out of the Great Hall. He followed him down the corridor, out the main doors, and onto the frozen grounds. Draco shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, mentally cursed the snow, and himself for being out in the snow in the first place.

"Potter!" Draco shouted. Harry barely glanced up, and despite his grief, he still didn't want Malfoy to see him weak. He stood slowly, drawing himself up to his full height of 5'11. He wasn't the tallest boy in the school, but he was an inch or two taller than Draco.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I can't handle this right now. I just can't handle you," he said as he angrily brushed the frozen tears from his face in humiliation.

"What's wrong Potter? " Malfoy sneered at him. Harry stared blankly at his opponent, refusing to answer. "Not willing to share, eh? Well, don't worry. Word travels fast. I heard that your girlfriend left you for the Weasel. That's got to be harsh."

Harry grimaced at his words, and looked down. He swallowed the response that almost came automatically; the automatic need to defend Ron's honor. At this point, Harry made himself sick; he was acting so pathetic and at least now he knew it.

Draco didn't stop though; he continued his verbal assault with vigor. "So, tell me. Is it painful to know that in her eyes, he is that much better than you?" Again, Harry just looked at him, too hurt to manage even an icy stare. Malfoy's words hurt, they stung, yet as always, that was expected. He hated Malfoy, hated him to the point that it smoldered inside his chest, and flared up into a full-fledged flame at the worst possible times.

"Go away, Malfoy," he finally managed, as he spun on his heal, and quickly walked away. Unable to let Harry have the last word, Draco followed at a jog.  
"Potter. Hey, Potter!" Draco shouted. "Turn around Scarhead!" Harry ignored him as the Slytherin caught up to him. "A mudblood and a weasel, how fitting," he sneered to Harry's back.

That was it. The embers of animosity raged inside, and scalded all sense of reason. Harry whirled around, his fist connecting with Malfoy's jaw, and knocked him backwards several feet as Draco tried to maintain his footing. Stunned, Malfoy just stood there and seemed unaware as Harry leapt onto him, beating his face with fury, letting everything out, hurling every profanity he could imagine at Malfoy's bleeding and bruising face.

"What is going on here?" a bitter voice belonging to Professor Snape called, and Harry froze in mid-swing. Draco used this sudden halt in Harry attack as an opportunity to leap up, and run to Snape's side.

"Professor, he attacked me. Do you know what this means? Look, I'm bleeding!" Malfoy panted, touching his split lip with a pale finger.

"I see, Draco, I see. Potter." Snape began, "Fighting already, are you? Well, I should point out that I knew you were trouble from the start. 50 points from Gryffindor, and detention for two weeks should do the trick." Malfoy let out a string of profanities from the pain and then looked at Snape expectantly. "100 points Mr. Potter. Now get out of my sight before I take any more."

Harry stood slowly and shot a deadly glance at Malfoy who was already headed towards the castle as if nothing happened, with Snape at his side. He looked down at his knuckles; they were split open and stained red with a mix of his and Malfoy's blood. He cringed as he wiped the metallic liquid onto his robes. He felt funny; hot inside, hot and thirsty. He turned towards the castle and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

Once he was back in his room he laid down, resting his forehead against the cool pillow. He closed his eyes, and opened his mind to the torrent of memories. His eyes burned as she came flooding back into his mind.

Memory:

_It was spring, the air smelled of flowers, and a gently breeze tickled his nose. He looked at her. God, she was gorgeous. She laughed as she tucked her hair back behind her ears, as her eyes would almost twinkle when she looked at him. She was amazing. Leaning down, he kissed her, gently, loving, and...she kissed back. _

"I love you Harry," she whispered.

"I love you too Hermione." he exploded with emotions inside, kissing her again.

He loved her so much, and now she knew; he had said it. He had told her he loved her, and she loved him. Everything was perfect.

He was jolted out of the memory, as an owl landed on his stomach. It was tiny, and he realized it as one of the owls reserved for in-castle deliveries. He opened the letter slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the words  
Harry,

Please come to my office right away.

_Professor Dumbledore_

Harry folded the note, and slipped it in a pocket. He stood slowly, running a hand through his hair, and wiping at the tears that were continually leaking down his cheeks. He headed off to Dumbledore's office. He knew the password already of course from being there a few times before. And as he climbed the spiral staircase, he wondered what he could have done now. The door was half open and he knocked lightly,then went in. Professor Dumbledore was sitting as his desk.

"Harry. Harry, come in, sit down," he said. Harry walked in, the closing the door behind him.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." Harry nodded slowly. "Well, I was just informed by Professor Snape, that you were caught fighting with Draco Malfoy. More importantly, that you were both bleeding."

Harry nodded again, not sure what the blood had to do with anything. "Professor," he started, attempting to explain. "He provoked me, He... he called Hermione... he called her a mudblood." At the mention of his ex- girlfriend, Harry's eyes stung once more. Dumbledore waited patiently, allowing the teenager in front of him to salvage his control.

"Harry, I need to tell you something very important about Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore paused, as if thinking. "Mr. Malfoy is a Linkling Harry. Do you know what that is?" Harry shook his head, looking puzzled. "It's a genetic condition that runs in the blood of the men in the Malfoy family. It can bond a Linkling with a non-Linkling. When you attacked Mr. Malfoy, you managed to mix your blood. Therefore resulting in an irreversible bond between you two. When we admitted Draco to Hogwarts, we knew of this condition and agreed to work with him to prevent him from accidentally connecting with anyone else. Do you see, Harry? You are bonded to him, for the rest of your life."

Harry stared back at him, clearly in shock. Unable to understand what was being told to him; bonded to Malfoy, being connected to the one he hated most.

Harry sat in his chair, motionlessly, while Dumbledore rose to his feet after a knock came at the door, to allow Draco into his office, followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. When they were all seated again, he spoke. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, I'm sure you realize the severity of this situation at hand. I have brought you together to discuss how you would prefer to handle it."

"I would prefer to die," said Harry icily. "Anything to avoid being connected with him." Harry uttered the word 'him' with such animosity and disdain that the room seemed to drop in temperature.

"And you both will, if you go longer than 48 hours without some sort of contact." Dumbledore said.  
"I'm aware," Dumbledore continued. "That you boys do not have the best history together, and I am almost fearful to say that you will have to get over it. Because, from now on, you need each other."

"This is _entirely _all your fault, Potter." Draco hissed, glaring at him.

"My fault!" Harry exclaimed. "It's not my fault you have bad blood."

"At least I'm not a half-blood like you Potter," Draco spat.

"Not all of us define a good wizard as inbred" Harry spat back bitterly.

Draco tensed, and Dumbledore interjected, to keep them from getting in another brawl. "Boys," he said calmly. "It should be most obvious to you that bickering will no longer get you anywhere. It is my humble advice that you come to terms with each other, so that the rest of your lives aren't as miserable as they seem to be now. That is why I am making the executive decision to place you two in the far most tower towards the lake. It was reserved for visiting ministry officials, but I suppose you will have to use it for now. It only has one bedroom at the moment, but I can have the study turned into another one. The house elves have already taken your things over there. Do you understand?" Dumbledore's voice was as calm as ever. While Harry looked as if he would either throw up, or faint.

Harry nodded after seeing that he had no other choice, and Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
"Good," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Then you may go get settled in your new accommodations, the password is 'Linkling'. I will excuse you from afternoon classes and your detention Harry But," he emphasized. "Use your time wisely."

Harry left the office as quickly as possible, without going into a full-out run. He was desperate to be anywhere but there. He hurried to the other end of the castle, frantic to get to the new rooms and lock himself in his before Malfoy could. He was breathing hard by the time he reached the top of the spiral staircase, and saw that there was a portrait of a brown haired witch hanging on the wall. She eyed him suspiciously when he walked over to her.

"Password?" The witch asked

"Linkling," Harry replied dully, and the entrance opened. He climbed in and was quite impressed by what he saw. The first room was a small, but elegantly furnished common room. 'This must have been for the Minister of Magic.' he thought, based on the quality of the room.

The carpet was cream colored and plush; it was so thick he sunk softly down into it by a few centimeters. The walls were almost golden yellow, and decorated with many expensive portraits. There were two large couches and a fluffy looking armchair seated by a blazing fire. To his right was an oped door and he walked over to it, peaking inside. It was a small bathroom, just having a toilet and a sink. There was a staircase in the back right corner, which he supposed led to the bedrooms and study. He climbed it, and slowly and pushed open the first door. The room had a four-poster bed; the curtains were a dark shade of Slytherin green, everything else in the room matched, as it seemed to radiate darkness.

Continuing on, he came to a second door; which led to another bathroom, which had a sink, toilet, bathtub, and a nice shower. It was nice enough all right. The last room was his, of course; it looked mostly like his dorm room, except there was more privacy. He wasn't shocked at all to see that his belongings had already been moved here, after all, Dumbledore had said that they were already here. Harry pulled off his robes, and hung them on the back of a chair. He reached into his trunk and pulled out a pair of Khaki pants. He heard Malfoy come in downstairs as he headed towards the shower.

Stepping into the steam filled shower, he relaxed immediately. He let the streams of hot water beat down on his face and chest as he took in the events of the day. Lazily, he moved to wash his body, going over every last detail of what had taken place earlier. Bonded to Malfoy, there was no one else he would hate more to be stuck with for eternity, except maybe Crabbe or Goyle, but at least Malfoy showed some signs of intelligent life, beyond the mask he put up. Harry leaned into the flow of water, washing the grime off his body as the heat and steam seemed to wash it off of his mind. He loved showering; it made him feel clean inside, purified by the penetrating steam.

He leaned his head against the cool glass wall of the shower, letting the water cascade over his back. His eyes closed while his muscles loosened. Eventually he moved again, reaching up to wash and condition his hair. He was washing out the shampoo when he heard a noise. Figuring it was just Malfoy performing some Death-Eater type ritual, he continued but was quickly interrupted by a scream. Malfoy stood in the middle of the bathroom, seeming completely horrified by the fact that he had just walked in on Harry, while he was in the shower.

"Bloody hell, Potter," he shouted, after taking one good look at Harry's drenched body. "At least have some decency to lock the door," he shouted, after taking one good look at Harry's drenched body. Harry just stood there in shook, shampoo trails running down his body as he stood in shock. Quickly and angrily, he shook his head, soapy water splattering around him before immersing himself in the water once more.

'Fucking Malfoy' he thought 'insufferable git' ...

Draco stormed out. He wasn't really angry at all, he knew Harry was in the shower long before he had barged in. It wasn't his fault. The dark haired Gryffindor had certainly matured _a lot _over the years. His chest was broad, his face defined, green eyes to be positioned perfectly. He imagined how it would feel to have Harry watching him, those emerald eyes filled with lust. Draco was tall, but Harry was taller. He was muscled and well defined. He certainly didn't have anything to be ashamed of. Draco walked back to his room smiling. He had known he was bisexual since the beginning of their third year. It wasn't until quite recently though, that he had lost all attraction to women at all.

Lying down on his bed, he closed his eyes and imagined Harry as he was at that exact moment. Rivulets of water running down his chest, stomach...further down. Draco blushed as he pictured the pure manliness of Harry, and as he felt himself growing stiff, he heard Harry leave the bathroom and sighed. Harry hated him, and he hated Harry. So why the hell was he thinking this way about him?

Harry thumped down the stairs, wearing only khaki cargo pants. His chest was bare, his pants hung low; exposing that fact he wore nothing underneath. His hair was unruly and wet, sticking in bits to his forehead. He had long since had his eyes magically corrected, making glasses no longer an issue, he had turned into a very attractive man.

Harry sat down at the table that was in the Common Room. He had brought down his Potions book and was about to start the 3-foot long essay that Snape assigned, on the dangers of love potions. He opened his book and skimmed the page; the words all seemed to meld together, Potions was by far his worst subject. He would have failed it completely if it weren't for Hermione. But now, she was gone too. His world was spiraling out of control and he was powerless to stop it.  
Draco came back downstairs about an hour later. He sneered at Harry. "Not much more clothed I see, Potter," he sneered. "But, at least you've hidden the more embarrassing parts." He snickered obnoxiously had his own joke

.  
"Don't you have somewhere, anywhere else you could go Malfoy? Perhaps the Death-eater's are having a meeting? I'm sure your father knows, you could owl him. While you're at it, be sure you complain lots about this current situation, maybe he can buy you a new life."

"Sod off, Harry," Draco snarled. 'Whoa,' he thought to himself 'I called him Harry.'

"I really don't remember giving you _permission_ to call me Harry. So, go away, I've got enough to worry about, seeing as I'm already failing Potions."

"Potions?" Malfoy asked, suddenly curious. "The love potion essay?"

"Yes," Harry replied suspiciously "What of it?"

"Potions is my best subject. I could help you ya know." Draco said, and then thought angrily, 'What the bloody hell am I thinking? Did I just offer to_ help_ Potter?'

"Thanks, but I'd rather fail one hundred times over, than have to spend one more unnecessary moment with you."

"Jesus, Harry! You're going to bloody fail!" Draco stated in surprise.

"Why should you care? Wouldn't you like seeing me fail again? And do _not_ call me Harry."

'He has a point, why do I care?' Draco mused. "I don't care," Draco said finally. "I'm just bored, and I like Potions. I also like challenges, and I'm assuming getting anything through your thick skull would be the ultimate challenge."

Harry was quiet for a moment while he thought it over. He knew that Malfoy knew that he needed his help. He would rather have anyone but Malfoy help him, and yet, at the moment, there was no one else. He really didn't want to take remedial Potions.  
He sighed, "Fine then; help me"

Draco sat down across from him, pulling the book Harry was reading towards him. He scanned the page for only several seconds before he looked up, smiling at Harry slightly. "Well, its no wonder it makes no sense to you. This isn't even the right book." He stood up and hurried to the stairs, only to return moments later with a stack of books. Harry was shocked, to see Malfoy excited over anything, much less excited over helping Harry.

Draco set a book down in front of Harry. "Page 492. Love potions. There should be enough information for most of your essay. But you also have to talk about why the love potions are illegal and why they were outlawed originally. Also you have to mention why they are so difficult to brew." Draco shook his head when Harry started to look confused. "Potter, listen." and he launched into an explanation about the complex brewing of the potion. After several minutes of explaining, he looked at Harry, "Does it make sense now?"

Harry nodded, peculiarly, it did. "Okay, when you're done let me see it, I'll check it for you." And with that he was gone out the portrait hole.  
Harry stared at his paper wondering what the hell had just happened. Had Malfoy just been nice? Ron wouldn't believe it. He stopped at that thought. Ron was gone from him. He had seen him and Hermione out on the grounds that day, kissing... and more. They were both dead to him; he was completely and utterly alone in the wizarding world. His parents were dead, Sirius was dead, and his two best friends were now dead in his mind. All he had now, was this stupid connection to Draco Malfoy, which that was promising to make his life miserable.

Draco walked back into the small common room around 3 in the morning. He was quite drunk, having spent the evening and early morning hours back in the Slytherin common room with Blaise and Pansy. He stumbled in, almost falling on his face. He held his alcohol quite well, but he'd had an exceptional amount. In light of recent events, so he figured it was okay.

He looked at Harry, who was asleep on his Potions books at the table. He almost laughed aloud at how innocent Harry looked when he was asleep. Come to think of it... he did laugh. Draco walked over to Harry's sleeping form, and stared innocently at him. His perfect pink lips were slightly parted and his hair was messy as expected, sticking in every direction. Each breath he took barely ruffled the papers spread around him, but Draco was mesmerized. He only stood there for a second before the alcohol caused him sway, and to crumple by Harry's feet.

Harry awoke with a start, and almost looked quizzically at Draco, who was lying at his feet giggling.

"I fell over Harry." Draco told him, in case Harry had missed the obvious.

"I can see that Malfoy," Harry said, then scowled. "And, damn you Malfoy, don't call me Harry." He studied Draco for a moment and then it dawned on him. "How much have you had to drink?"

"A teensy little bit." he replied, motioning with two fingers, to show the "small" amount he had had.

"Right. Okay." Harry sighed. It was late, or rather, early, and he didn't want to deal with this. He raked his hair out of his eyes and stood up. "Can you stand?"

"Of course." Draco said, and proceeded to stand up, then collapse onto Harry in a fit of giggles.

"Um. I guess not." Harry moved Draco off of him and guided him to the couch, where he _helped, _or rather pushed, him to lie down. Harry looked down at Draco, and smirked in a very un-Harry-like manner. When he turned to leave, Draco spoke.

"Wait,." he called softly.

"Bloody hell, what now?" Harry groaned, not even turning around.

"Harry Potter," he paused, for what he considered, a necessary dramatic effect. "You look hot when you're asleep."

"Pardon?" Harry slowly turned around, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hot," Draco mumbled drunkenly. "Attractive."

"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed, frustrated for a reason he didn't understand. Draco looked up at him, his usually cold eyes were almost innocent, and his face didn't appear to be the usual stone wall.  
He almost looked human, but then, something that can only be described as panic flashed through his eyes, and the next moment he threw up all over himself the couch and the floor. Harry just watched, dumbstruck as Draco coughed and burped and got _everything_ out. Finally, Draco ceased.

Harry just groaned again. "This is not happening," he muttered to himself mostly because Draco was just lying there now completely transfixed by the mess he had made. Harry shuddered as the smell of liquor and bile reached his nose.

"You fucking owe me Malfoy. I should leave you here to choke on your own stomach acid." He muttered a quick cleaning spell and flung a thick chenille throw blanket over Draco.

"Thank you," Draco whispered.

"Don't thank me," Harry growled. "I already wish I left you crumpled on the floor by the table."

Draco grinned. Albeit it was a drunk smile and somewhat loopy, it was still a smile, and not a smirk. "Goodnight Boy-Who-Lived." And with that he passed out.

Well I really hope you all enjoyed it. I'm most likely going to put up a new chapter up every single week, most likely every Friday or Saturday.

Once again I would like to thank my good friend company calls epilogue for everything.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

I COMMAND YOU

c ya


	2. Soul Mates

1Bonded

Summery: (7th yr) Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bounded to some one you hate? Will his bonded help him out or will he push himself to make Harry as miserable as possible? Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I have changed some stuff in this fic. and just so you know, I will re-post everything but company calls epilogue did use to own it. She give it up to me and I have proof.

Damn... I'm sorry everyone, I thought I had put this chapter up last week, honest. Or at least I could have sworn I did. sigh Well I have the next chapter all ready to go and I'll put it up either tomorrow or the next day... it depends on how many reviews I get. Once again I'm SORRY!

Warning: slash, fluff, language, bad spelling, and others that at the moment escape me, but will be up sooner rather than later.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_spells_

(authors notes)

PREVIOUSLY...

He studied Draco for a moment and then it dawned on him. "How much have you had to drink?"

"A teensy little bit." He replied, motioning with two fingers, to show the "small" amount he had had.

"Right. Okay." Harry sighed. It was late, or rather, early, and he didn't want to deal with this. He raked his hair out of his eyes and stood up. "Can you stand?"

"Of course." Draco proceeded to stand up, and then collapse onto Harry in a fit of giggles.

"Um. I guess not." Harry rolled his eyes and moved Draco off of him and guided him to the couch where he "helped", or rather pushed him to lie down. Harry looked down at Draco and smirked in a very un-Harry like manner. When he turned to leave, Draco spoke.

"Wait."

"Bloody hell, what now?" Harry groaned, without turning around.  
"Harry Potter." He paused for what he considered necessary dramatic effect; "you look hot when you sleep."

"Pardon?" Harry slowly turned around.

"Hot. Attractive."  
"What the hell?" Harry exclaimed, frustrated for a reason he didn't understand. Draco looked up at him, his usually cold eyes were almost innocent and his face wasn't a stone wall for once.

He almost looked human. But then something that can only be described as panic flashed through his eyes, and the next moment he threw up all over himself the couch and the floor.

Chapter Two:

Harry sat by himself at a table in the library, there were countless books spread out in front of him and he had his head in his hands as he poured over the thick text that was open.

"Linklings

By: Professor A. T. Wingfunk

A linkling is a person, generally male, with a rare genetic condition that causes their blood to possess bonding powers. The bonding powers are however temporary,"

'Damn that Dumbledore,' Harry thought. 'He said that this thing was permanent.' Harry grinned at his good fortune and continued reading with a smile on his face.

"Unless the two bonded people are soul mates, in which case the bond is permanent. A young linkling will know from birth whom their soul mate is and will seek them. However, should the mate refuse them, the drive to find their soul mate that they once possessed will change into a hatred until the linkling has come of age (generally around 17). After finding their soul mate again, the hatred fades and the linkling becomes infatuated. Once the linkling bonds by combining their blood with their mate's blood, they are connected permanently. For the rest of their lives they will need contact every two days, or 48 hours, or else both members of the bond will perish from what can only be described as a broken heart, whether they love their bonded partner or not. Contact can be achieved in any of the following ways, platonic physical touch lasting for at least ten minutes, sexual touch, or verbal conversation of depth and meaning."

Harry's smile faltered and he groaned. This was permanent; he was almost certain of it. But he supposed he'd have to ask Malfoy, to be absolutely sure about it. Only Malfoy would know if they were soul mates or not.

Harry slowly walked up to the tower and into the common room. Malfoy was sitting up on the couch with his head in his hands. As the portrait swung shut behind Harry, Draco groaned and sent a glare in Harry's direction. Harry almost laughed at the hung over boy in front of him. Almost. Draco flopped backwards on the couch and leaned into the soft cushions.

"Are you just going to stare? Or were you actually going to say something?" he drawled, despite his current conditions.

"We need to talk." Harry said quietly.

"Sounds like you're breaking up with me, Potter." Malfoy smirked at his own joke, even though he knew it wasn't very funny.

Harry walked over to the armchair by the couch and sat down. He stared at Draco for a second before asking bluntly. "Are we soul mates?"

"I see you were doing your homework, Potter." Draco said with a halfhearted sneer. He kept his head down as if he was feeling guilty about some thing. Honestly, he didn't hate the boy sitting next to him anymore, he hadn't since he had turned 17 back in June, and he was finding it quit hard to keep up the charade that he hated Harry Potter. Maybe the Golden Trio, sure, but not their leader, not the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, Draco Malfoy was developing a sort of infatuation with his raven-haired (A/N I'm sorry, that 'raven haired' line is so cliché) roommate.

"Yes, I did. So now I need you to answer my questions."

"Okay. Fine. Yes. If you must know, we are soul mates. I've known that since the day I was told I was a linkling. My father doesn't know that my soul mate is you, but my mother does. That's why I wanted to be friends with you in the first year. And I'm assuming that you know that I hated you because you refused me, and not because of anything you did."

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair, letting out a big breathe of air. "And I guess that means you don't hate me anymore, right?" He asked. He didn't know what he wanted this answer to be but he seemed to be holding his breath without knowing it.

"No. I don't. I stopped hating you in June when in came of age."

"Bloody hell. You don't 'like' me, do you?"

"Honestly Potter, I don't know. Okay?" And with that Draco stood up and as quickly as he could he stormed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Harry exhaled loudly when he heard the bathroom door slam shut and the shower being turn on.

Harry longed to have his two best friends back, he desperately needed someone to talk to about all of this. Desperately. He closed his eyes once more and searched his mind for someone he could talk to. Ginny. He could talk to Ginny.

Harry stood and walked out of the common room. He entered his old common room and looked around. The fire burned warmly against the wall and he saw the familiar red hair of Ginny Weasley poking out over the back of a couch. She was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Dean Thomas, her boyfriend. Harry took a deep breathe and screwed up his courage. He walked over the where his old friends were sitting and sat down next to Ginny. The conversation came to an awkward halt and four pairs of eyes came to rest on him.

"Erm- uh. Ginny! Ginny can I talk to you?" he finally managed. The glares he was getting from Ron and Hermione were painful.

"Yeah. Yeah sure." She replied, clearly confused, but curious all the same.

The two stood and as they walked off he heard Ron say to Hermione, "If he hurts her like he hurt you, I'll bloody kill him." Harry winced at the implication that HE had broken Hermione's heart. But clearly that is the story she had told Ron and he didn't have the energy or compassion to set it right.

"Ah, do you want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked softly. Harry had always been able to talk to Ginny, even though she was his best friends little sister.

"Yeah sure." The two wandered out onto the snow-covered grounds. They followed one of the paths down to the lake and began the leisurely walk around the frozen lake.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Ginny prompted gently.

Harry sighed, "Yeah. Everything has been so confusing lately."

"I heard you dumped Hermione. She had a huge sobbing fit about it at breakfast yesterday. All this talk about how you broke her heart and everything. Personally it sounded really staged." Ginny paused and looked at him with sympathy before continuing. "I really didn't think you would have hurt her like that. I never would have thought you were hitting her." she finished quietly.

"HITTING HER? Like abusing her?" Harry fumed.

"That's what she told us at breakfast yesterday. Ron had a fit, he cursed your name and promised to kill you and protect her forever."

"I really can't believe it," Harry mused. "I never hit her, I wouldn't ever hurt her! She told you that? She bloody hell told you and Ron and everyone that I HIT her?" Harry felt the anger build inside him. That's why his entire house had been glaring at him like he was the bloody plague. Hermione had told them all that he had broken her heart and abused her. "She dumped me. She told me she needed time." Harry's voice broke and Ginny grabbed his hand comfortably for support. They continued hand in hand silently for a moment before he spoke again.

"And I kissed her, I wanted to bring back what we felt, I wanted her to remember the love, to feel the passion, but she didn't. She didn't kiss back, she didn't respond at all, she just felt cold and dead. And she told me it wasn't me, it was her. But god, Gin, it was me wasn't it? I just know it was." He paused and looked down at her. She just smiled reassuringly at him.

"Oh good Harry, I hated believing that you would hurt her. I just couldn't believe what she was telling us all." Now that she knew the truth, Ginny looked just as mad at Hermione as Harry was. How could that bitch tell those awful lies? And about Harry as well? After all he had been throw and seen, how could anyone try and make his life even more miserable?

"And yesterday, while everyone was eating, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't watch her and Ron and everyone. So I went outside. But Malfoy followed me, and he taunted me, and provoked me, until I lost it. I beat the shit out of him. I didn't use curses or magic, just what I learned from Dudley. I've never hit anyone like that before. But Ginny, I pounded his face over and over again until my knuckles were split open. And he didn't do anything to stop me, as if he's been waiting for me to do it all along." He paused and looked at her but she didn't meet his eyes. "And then Snape came. And he took a bunch of point from me and gave me detention, which I got out of."

"And..." Ginny prompted.

"And then I went back to the common room. And I got an owl from Dumbledore saying he wanted to meet with him. So I went to his office and Draco was in there. And they told me Draco was a linkling, and-"

"A linkling!" Ginny stopped walking and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Oh god Harry, does that mean your.. you know, bonded?" Ginny, having grown up in the magical world, she had known what a linkling was.

"Yeah," Harry moaned. "That's exactly what it means."

"Well, I'm sure they all told you it's only temporary and all." Ginny said quickly. "I mean, it's not like you two are soul mates or anything. That's just ridiculous."

Harry was silent.

"You." Ginny stuttered a little. "Your soul mates?" she asked, only it wasn't really a question. She already knew.

Harry just nodded pitifully. Ginny looked up at him sympathetically, she reached up and brushed a tear off of his cheek. He just looked ashamed that she was witnessing his weakness. They had stopped walking and Ginny turned him to face her. She wiped several more crystalline tears away and wrapped her arms around his waste and pulled him towards her. He buried his face in her Weasley red hair and cried. Ginny just held the older boy, understanding that he just needed someone to care for him at the moment. So after several minutes he pulled back slightly and attempted a smile.  
"I'm sorry Ginny." He rubbed his eye furiously, clearly embarrassed that he was crying. She smiled at him.

"It's okay Harry. I love you." She said softly. "Like a brother," she quickly added with a laugh. He smiled down at her and they started walking back to the castle talking of things that didn't matter as much.

They parted at the main door to the castle and each went their own ways. Ginny back to the common room to tell Hermione off and Harry to his common room to shower.

Ginny stormed up the staircases that led to the Gryffindor common room. She reached the portrait and muttered the password. She blazed in and over to where the rest of her friends were sitting. They were, as she expected, happily laughing about something and playing Exploding Snap. Ginny walked straight over to Hermione and slapped her hard across the face. Hermione reeled backwards, her hand clutched to her cheek.

"What are you doing you stupid bitch?" she shrieked.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled. He grabbed her arm at the wrist as Ginny tried to slap Hermione again. "Ginny, get a hold of yourself! After everything Harry's done to her, how can you hit her?" he demanded, going red in the face.

"After everything Harry's done." Ginny repeated civilly. "EVERYTHING HARRY'S DONE!" she screamed at Hermione. "You fucking lying whore, you are worse than every Slytherin slut combined. How could you lie to us all about why YOU dumped Harry? HOW COULD YOU tell those awful lies about your best friend? HOW COULD YOU LET US THINK THAT HE WAS HITTING YOU?" Ginny raged at Hermione who was huddled in the armchair she sat in, trying to get as far away from Ginny's angry words as she could. By this time the entire common room had turned to watch the Drama.

"I don't know what she's talking about." Hermione said icily. "She's clearly delusional. Perhaps you

should go see Madame Pomfrey." She suggested cruelly.

Ron just wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and kissed the red hand print on her face. "'Mione baby, what's going on?"

"Harry must of convinced her that I made up that he beat me. And she believed his lies." Hermione let out a pathetic whimper and Ron pulled her into his lap.

"Don't worry Baby, he won't come near you anymore." Ron shot a glare at Ginny and snarled, "Virginia, don't you dare upset her anymore with those bloody pathetic lies that Harry told you. She doesn't deserve it. Get out of our sight right now."

Ginny glanced uncertainly at Dean, who just looked confused. Then she turned on her heals and left. Dean looked at Ron and Hermione, who were already engrossed in making out by the fire and shook his head. Hermione was lying. Even if the rest of the common room was looking at the couple with pity, he supposed she was lying. He stood up and left in the same direction his fiery-headed girlfriend had.

"Hey! Gin!" he called, jogging to catch up to her as she stormed down the hallway on a warpath. "Wow." He said as he caught up with her, grabbing her arm and turning her around. She turned and he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face in her hair by her ear. "You're hot when you're mad, you know that?" he whispered suggestively in her ear. "Got me all hot now damn you."

She pulled back and grinned at him. She stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting her lips to his, she captured him in a passionate kiss, biting lightly on his lower lip and then his neck and ear. She kissed his collarbone and giggled as he whimpered under her touch. She knew that was his weak point.

"Mmm... Merlin Ginny. You're amazing." He purred into her hair as she pressed her slim hips up against him.

He pulled her into an empty bathroom and locked the door. Everyone was either in their common room or at classes anyways.

* * *

Sorry y'all but that's the end of the chapter. Normally I would do a lemon but this isn't Ginny's or Dean's fic. This one belongs to Harry and Draco. Maybe later if I get request for one. 

I really hope you liked it. If not then tell me what I need to fix, but if so then tell me what you did like about it and I'll try to keep on going with stuff like that.

Please Review,

c ya


	3. I Will Be The One

Bonded

Summery: (7th yr) Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bounded to some one you hate? Will his bonded help him out or will he push himself to make Harry as miserable as possible? Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I have changed some stuff in this fic. and just so you know, I will re-post everything but company calls epilogue did use to own it. She give it up to me and I have proof.

Warning: slash, fluff, language, bad spelling, and maybe others that at the moment escape me, but will be up sooner rather than later.

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_spells_

(authors notes)

PREVIOUSLY...

"Ginny!" Ron yelled. He grabbed her arm at the wrist as Ginny tried to slap Hermione again.

"Ginny, get a hold of yourself! After everything Harry's done to her, how can you hit her?" he demanded, going red in the face.

"After everything Harry's done." Ginny repeated civilly. "EVERYTHING HARRY'S DONE!" she screamed at Hermione. "You fucking lying whore, you are worse than every Slytherin slut combined. How could you lie to us about why YOU dumped Harry? HOW COULD YOU tell those awful lies about your best friend? HOW COULD YOU LET US THINK THAT HE WAS HITTING YOU?"

Chapter Three: And I Would Be The One

Harry trudged back up to his common room, his mind all a mess. He didn't know how to feel about Draco, MALFOY, he mentally shouted. Not Draco. Malfoy. He didn't know how to feel about him, now that he knew that Malfoy didn't hate him. Harry was discovering that it was harder to hate someone who liked you, than it was to hate someone who reciprocated your hate. The portrait opened and he stepped inside. There was no sign of Draco and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to see someone who he neither loved nor hated. How was one supposed to act in that position? He didn't know, and wasn't too excited to find out.

Harry climbed upstairs and into his room. He grabbed his book bag and went back downstairs to the desk. Opening his transfiguration book, he began to take notes for the paper he was writing. He worked diligently for an hour before the portrait opened and he looked up. Draco entered quickly and Harry noted the slight, well not slight, bulge in the front of his pants.

Harry blushed.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't notice Harry, because he stepped aside and let the blonde girl in behind him. He took her hand and led, or rather, pulled, her up the stairs. For the next half and hour, Harry heard the moans, the screams, the sounds of rough sex. And unfortunately, it had turned him on.

'Bloody fucking hell' he thought. 'This is ridiculous. I should absolutely not even be here. I should have left, I should have yelled, I should have done something other than sat here and listened.' Fortunately there was a loud pounding on the portrait and when he opened it, a flushed Ginny came flying in, followed by an equally flushed Dean.

"Ginny!" Harry said, surprised, but happy to see her. She gave him a quick hug and sat down on the couch. Dean followed like the loyal boyfriend he was.

"Nice room" Ginny said conversationally.

"Yeah, I guess. I wish I didn't have to share it with Draco though."

"Draco?" Ginny questioned.

"Malfoy. I meant Malfoy." He corrected quickly, turning his face to hide the rising blush.

Dean just stared at him, slowly, (but surely) connecting the dots. Harry sat down opposite the two.

"So," he said lightly, "What brings you two here."

"Ginny bitch slapped Hermione in the common room!" Dean burst out excitedly. Ginny glared pointedly at her boyfriend.

"I didn't BITCH slap her, I just gave her a bit of what she deserved."

"You didn't hurt her badly, did you Gin?" Harry asked, clearly concerned for his heartless ex-girlfriend. "Please don't tell me you hurt her."

"Well. She should have a bruise shaped hand print on that already deformed face of hers." Ginny mused with an indifferent shrug.

"Oh god." Harry buried his head in his hands. "What if she's hurt?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, Potter. You are disgustingly pathetic." Draco Malfoy drawled from half way down the stairs. "Get a fucking grip. Why do you give a shit about her anyways?" From behind him, the blonde girl walked down the stairs wearing one of Draco's shirts and her uniform skirt. "Bye Cecile!" Draco called and waved, just for show.

She waved back and flounced out, her pleated skirt so short that her ass basically peeked out from the bottom. Dean followed her with his eyes and Ginny hit the back of his head sternly but her face showed only amusement in his hormones, no trace of anger.

"What?" he asked innocently, clearly knowing what he had done to piss her off. But he knew she wasn't angry.

"Well I guess if you'd rather have her than me..." Ginny began, "though I doubt she would have let you fuck her in the bathroom like you did me just did ten minutes ago..."

Dean contemplated and then grinned. "Nope. And that's the only reason I'm dating you." She kissed him and he wrapped his arm around her waste. "The only reason." She sighed and then rested her arm on his shoulder, whispering a little something in his ear.

"Jesus Christ." said Harry, half joking and half serious. "Is everyone getting laid but me today?" he asked to no one in particular.

"That could be changed, you know Potter. That is. if you just came upstairs with me." Draco said from the bottom of the stairs. Harry knew he was joking but when he looked up he saw the boldly displayed lust in Draco's eyes and felt quite ashamed when his own cock stirred unappreciatively in his pants. He averted his eyes and Draco laughed in a superior manner, he saw what he did to Harry by just that one comment. And he liked it.

Draco continued down the stairs and sat at the desk where Harry's stuff was all spread out. He shoved it all to one side and opened his own schoolwork. He worked in silence while Harry, Ginny, and Dean tried to have a conversation, but it was awkward with the Slytherin sitting so close. After thirty slightly awkward minutes, Ginny stood up.

"Well. I guess we should get going now."

Dean stood up too, "Yeah I guess so. C ya around Harry... later Malfoy."

Draco snorted and without looking up he replied. "Not bloody likely."

"Bye." said Harry, not bothering to comment on Draco's reply. He walked them to the portrait and then back to the couch where he flopped down.

Draco sat with his head bent over a textbook, but he wasn't reading. He was thinking. He was thinking that his life was going to be miserable if he and Harry couldn't at least be friends. He was thinking that someone had to make the first move, and he was thinking that it might as well be now. He leaned back in his chair.

"Ginny's hot." He said appreciatively.

Harry shot him a glare. "Well she's dating Dean, so don't even think about it you prick."

"And fucking him too, I noticed." He said with a smirk

"Good observation Sherlock."

"Who?" asked Draco, clearly confused.

"Never mind. It's a muggle detective character."

"Oh." There was a pause. "I can still think she's hot though."

"Well your taste isn't much to go by, seeing as last night you said I was hot. And I'm not. And you don't think so anyway, since you were as drunk as a man with no pride or life."

"You don't think you're hot?" Draco asked, surprised, he just ignored Harry's last comment.

"No I don't, and I don't like having thing conversation with you either." Harry stood.

"Please, don't leave."

"I don't like this conversation, Malfoy. It makes me uncomfortable, and I don't know what to think of it. Because it should just make me angry, but it doesn't. It just makes me unsure." Harry was shocked by the words coming out of his mouth. He didn't know why he was being so honest all of a sudden; he didn't mean to say all of that. He just meant to leave.

"Well last night I meant it. And I mean it now, Harry." he said, trying out the first name of the boy he had hated for so long. "You are very attractive." Draco stood up.  
Harry stepped backwards, hesitant as to what he should do. Draco watched him blush a bit and avoided eye contact. Harry was uncomfortable, and damn him to hell if it didn't make Draco all the more hornier.

Yes. He was horny. He so fucking turned on by Harry Potter, his archenemy. He knew it wasn't supposed to be like this, and at the same time, he knew it was supposed to be like this. He knew Harry was his soul mate. He prayed that them coming together and sorting out their differences would happen eventually, and soon, because he was not looking forward to spending his entire life with someone who he couldn't have.

Harry infatuated Draco Malfoy. He wanted nothing more than to strip him naked and taste every beautiful inch of his skin. He raked over Harry's body with his eyes. Harry stumbled backwards against the couch and Draco couldn't hold back his laughter.

Harry looked up at the laughter. It wasn't the usually Malfoy laugh, arrogant and condescending. It was fun, it was light, and it was honest. Harry almost smiled. He watched Draco looking at him, and Harry had a powerful revelation. He wanted Draco Malfoy. He wanted him so bad. And that scared him. Terrified him. He had to get out of here.

"Am I'm making you uncomfortable, Harry?" Draco said knowingly.

"Yes. Yes you are, and I have to get out of here before I do something extremely stupid." With that, Harry darted past Draco and up the stairs. Draco heard his bedroom door slam and grinned.

He was getting to Potter alright. He was getting to him fast. Faster than he would have originally thought.

But there was one small problem. He was still really fucking horny.

He couldn't bring Cecile back; honestly she wasn't what he wanted. He didn't even fucking like girls. He just wanted to make Harry jealous. And he had, he knew he had. He saw how Harry looked at Cecile as she left. That look had also lacked all forms of sexual interest, and that's how he knew that Harry was gay. Undoubtedly.

Well people that's all for now. Sorry for such a short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time.

Once again vote for other pairings. This _will_ be a Draco/Harry fic. So you can tell me if you want someone to break up with someone else to get with some other person or... I don't know what ever you want. I'll do my best to do it.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and say SHAME ON YOU if you didn't. Here's some answers for the ones who had comments.

Skeet( ): "Hey, I love the idea about Ginny and the truth potion. I think I might use that later on in this chapter if you don't mind. I'll even put a note on top to show my thanks to you for the suggestion. Thanks for reviewing"

Yaoi no Megami: "Thanks for correcting me on Ginny's name. I'll be sure to change that. I hope you like the next chapter. Review

Yana5: "lol...If you cant tell, I'm not to fond of her either, but she'll get what she deserves in this fic. I assure you on that. Please Review

Morena Evensong: "Well Dean noticed Hermione was lying, but I didn't make anyone else notice a thing. Your also right about Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, especially about her growing up to be like her mom. Well, Dean and Ginny are going out and have been for some time. They just like to always mess around and tease each other. Thanks so much for the review and hope you liked the last chapter.

chisox727: " Thanks for the warning I'll be sure to look for what I spelt wrong and correct it. I hope you like the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing

I'll update again next week,

c ya!


	4. Take Your Breath Away

1Title: Bondage

Author: Dark lil Draco

Rating: R (slash, fluff, lemon, language, REALLY bad spelling)

Pairing: Draco/Harry Ginny/Dean Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I have changed some stuff in this fic. and just so you know, I will re-post everything but company calls epilogue did use to own it. She give it up to me and I have proof.

Summary:(7th yr) Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bounded to some one you hate? Will his bonded help him out or will he push himself to make Harry as miserable as possible? Harry/Draco

PREVIOUSLY...

"Am I making you uncomfortable, Harry?" Draco said knowingly.

"Yes. Yes you are, and I have to get out of here before I do something stupid." With that, Harry darted past Draco and up the stairs. Draco heard his bedroom door slam and grinned.

He was getting to Potter alright. He was getting to him fast. Faster than he would have originally thought.

But there was one small problem. He was still really fucking horny.

He couldn't bring Cecile back; honestly she wasn't what he wanted. He didn't even fucking like girls. He just wanted to make Harry jealous. And he had, he knew he had. He saw how Harry looked at Cecile as she left. That look had also lacked all forms of sexual interest, and that's how he knew that Harry was gay. Undoubtedly.

Chapter Four: I'll Take Your Breath Away

Harry layed on the floor of his common room by the fire for about an hour. It was colder than usual no matter what part of the castle you were in, but that didn't seem to stop Draco any from dragging his team out to Quidditch field for practice. Not that Harry was upset that he was gone or anything, god no, he loved this short time of peace. At least he thought he did.

Anyways, he's been laying by the fire, struggling to answer the damn questions that Snape had assigned them all for Potions. He was still on the second out of the twenty questions and he it feels like he's been working at it all day. At this rate he would never finish. He flopped his head down and groaned. This was ridiculous. He was the top of his class in every class except potions. He simply didn't have the patience nor the natural skill to be a potions master.

The wind quickly picked up outside as snow started to come flying against the window pane. It made him shiver, despite the warmth of the fire licking up his body. At that moment, Draco came through the portrait. He was dripping wet and shivering. Harry looked up at him...and couldn't look back down.

"I had to cancel the rest of practice for today, you can't evan see five feet in front of you in that weather, let alone a blugger, or a snitch." Draco said while looking so tired, as if he would collapse any minute.

All Harry could do is just nod his head. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes off of Draco's body or evan preform normal human language. Draco was so soaked with his shirt clinging to him in all the right places and his hair dripped down onto his shoulders, giving him a very hot athletic appearance. Harry didn't even scold himself for looking at the boy in front of him. He couldn't, I mean who could?

In the past few days, Harry and Draco had come to a mutual agreement to be civil at the least, instead of throwing arguments back and forth like daggers. Harry never thought it was possible but he wasn't as annoyed or irritated to have Draco around him as much as he should be.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked casually, as he set himself down on the couch.

"Those damn Potions questions, and by the way you're getting the couch all wet."

"Still? I knew you were bad at potions but really Harry you got to have some sense of knowledge in that skull of yours. Potions is not that hard."

Harry shivered when Draco said his name. It felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time. He decided not to comment on it, but still answered. "Yes. I can't seem to understand anything about it. I could be here for days."

Draco smirked, "So would you like some help with it?"

Harry just looked back down at his paper for a moment, trying to decide if a bit of humiliation was worth a passing grade on one of his papers. He soon decided that if he didn't ask for help he would probably fail his class and that was NOT a good thing on his record, even if it was just potions.

Harry sighed and even though he was reluctant he also new he would end up asking sooner or later. "Will you help me Draco?"

Draco smirked triumphantly, "Well. I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'll come help you, I still have to do mine."

"Okay, whatever." Harry tried to make himself sound like he didn't care, even if he did. After Draco left, Harry performed a drying spell on the wet couch and then flopped down onto it. He was awfully comfortable on the coach. He thoughts soon turned to a blond hair boy.. 'Stop thinking about Draco in the shower.' Harry kept scolding himself almost every time he would think about Draco in an...inappropriate... way. but it was useless. Harry tried to redirect his thought somewhere else and found himself thinking, 'This coach really is comfy.'

Twenty minutes later Draco came back down in gray slacks and a white t- shirt. He sat down next to Harry and pulled the book closer. Leaning over to read the text, Harry couldn't help but bring his face closer to Draco's wet hair and breathe in his musky scent. He couldn't help the attraction he felt towards Draco at this moment. As the smell of Draco's shampoo infiltrated Harry's nose, Harry became aware that it was becoming increasingly harder to lay on his stomach.

Harry quickly pulled his head back as Draco looked up at him. He didn't say anything at first and then Draco spoke.

"Do you have another quill?" he asked. Harry almost laughed at the question, but never the less reached down to dig one out of his bag. As he handed it over, Draco licked his lips subconsciously, but that was all it took for Harry to lose control, something he rarely did.

(A.N. STOP! This part on down is a lemon. I suggest if you are under 18, do not like gay sex, or sex period, then I suggest you scroll down this page until you see another A.N. (Authors Note) Well you have been warned and that's the best I can do so please carry on and don't forget to REVIEW!)

Before Harry even realized what he was doing he had leaned over and dropped his face onto Draco's, catching his mouth in a hurried kiss. Draco's lips were soft, they were warm and while they were still for a moment in shock, it wasn't long at all before they came to like it and moved with Harry's own lips. Draco parted his lips in an invitation to take it further, and Harry slid his tongue into Draco's mouth without even a second thought. Somehow he had managed to roll so that he was half on top of Draco with one arm and one hand on either side of Draco's face, kissing him passionately. Draco had woven his arms up around Harry's neck and was playing with the hair at the nape of Harry's neck.

Harry pulled back at last, shocked by what had just happened. But when he looked into Draco's eyes, expecting to see disgust and anger, he saw only pure lust and maybe a bit of something else, but Harry could seem to put his finger on it. Draco pulled his neck back down and crushed his lips to Harry's, pulling the other boy on top of him completely.

Harry laughed a bit, but obliged him eagerly, he could feel Draco stiffening under him, and he groaned into Draco's mouth at the friction on his hardening cock. Harry felt Draco reach up under his shirt and he helped Draco so that he could remove both of their shirts. After they were both topless, Draco ran his hands all over Harry's defined chest and abs. And then lower. Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco slipped his hand lower and then in the waistband of his boxers. He felt his warm fingers inching slowly closer to his cock and then finally, Draco wrapped his fingers around him and Harry groaned into Draco's mouth.

Harry Potter awoke sharply, he was hot and sweaty and incredibly hard. He looked around, confused as to where he was. He was alone in his bedroom, the sheets stuck to his skin and a boner that would have to be dealt with before he could sleep again.

And then the dream came back to him all at once. In details that he would rather forget, the dream came back. Harry closed his eyes and for a moment he wished that it were reality. And then he realized what he had just wished for. He had just wished to have Draco sodding Malfoy jacking him off in front of the fire. How fucking pathetic was that? Harry almost threw up at the fact. Well, no actually he didn't, but he wished he could have been more disgusted. He wished he could have been disgusted at all. But as he lay back down against the pillows he realized that he was just disappointed that it was only a dream. He slipped his hand down under the sheets and into his boxers, gently stroking himself until he found a rhythm he liked. He closed his eyes and made the touch be Draco. He imagined his hand was Draco's, he imagined that Draco was replacing his hand with his mouth, his hot mouth wrapped around his cock, burying his face between Harry's legs, his tongue dancing circles around the tip and then he imagined he was fucking Draco, hard and fast, and holy fucking shit. Harry pressed his hips up into his fist and pumped harder as he came fast and hard into his closed hand. He groaned. He hated jacking off.

Well, no, he didn't. I mean, what teenage boy hated it? But he hated it when it was all he had. He did a simple cleaning spell and snuggled back into the blankets which had been magically dried and were warm and cozy.

Two seconds before Harry could fall asleep he remembered that he was in the common room when he had fallen asleep. The only way for him to get from there to there was 1. He was sleep walking, which he sometimes did according to Ron. Or 2...Draco Malfoy had carried him to his bed. At the foot of the bed he saw a paper and quickly picked it up.

_Dear Potter,_

_You were so damn tired that probably the only way for me to wake you up was to use a unforgivable on you, but seeing as you did help me out a few nights back, I thought I would repay the favor. So don't get use to it._

_Your bonded,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. No matter how many times you deny it. You look so damn cute when you sleep._

Harry sighed and before he was about to lay back down he saw that there was more then one piece of parchment. When he looked at it, it was his Potions homework already done for him. He just starred at it for a moment and then put it aside on his small table next to the bed. He didn't know what to think. No matter what he seemed to do, he cant seem to run away from Malfoy. Not even in his own dreams anymore.

Harry sighed again and laid back down. He was so tired and didn't have enough energy to think of anything else. As he drifted off he half prayed that he would have no more dreams of Malfoy, and he half prayed that he would only dream of Malfoy. He was a very confused boy.

The next morning he couldn't even look Draco in the eye. He blushed bright red when he ran into him in the bathroom and mumbled a hurried excuse and fled. Draco had only smirked at him. Later that day Harry saw Draco reading on the coach and gave a quick thanks for the other night. And without waiting for Draco to tease him or answer back Harry went to his bedroom and did his homework in there.

Once again the only thing Draco did was smirk. He didn't know it would be this easy to get to Potter. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for Harry to get his feelings together. Harry was the only thing that Draco wanted at the moment and he can't have him...yet.

Harry laid back on his bed trying to finally sort out his thoughts a bit. He didn't understand why he was dreaming about Malfoy, and why he liked it so much. He didn't understand at all. He tried to remember all the dirty things Malfoy had done to him, the awful things he had said to him, and his other friends. But somehow all he could do was discount them, and tell himself that Draco was a changed person. That he wasn't like that anymore, and Harry finally came to except the fact that he really didn't _hate_ Draco that much anymore.

* * *

Well people that's all for now. I'm trying to make the chapters longer as I go on. 

Once again vote for other pairings. This _will_ be a Draco/Harry fic. So you can tell me if you want someone to break up with someone else to get with some other person or... I don't know what ever you want. I'll do my best to do it.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and say SHAME ON YOU if you didn't. Here's some answers for the ones who had comments, questions and just some things that I wanted to answer. If I didn't answer your review then I'm sorry but I don't have time to respond to all of you. All I can say to those people is please review again and Maybe I'll have time to answer them.

Snoopy Sayles: "I can't stand Hermione either and Ron is just to nieve to no any differnt, but dont worry, they will both get what they deserve. I can ashore you that."

none( ): "Draco may have just 'fucked' some one but Cecile was just a joke to him. Harry thinks Draco's just messing with him, he didn't really think that Draco was serious. Now if Harry was as you say 'a total brainless slut (aka BLOND) then he would have gone up to Draco's room and did the same thing that Draco just did with Cecile, but he didn't, he just ignored Draco. I'm sorry you think all of my charectors are brainless sluts but I still hope you keep reading and maybe change you mind on your opinion of this fic. so c ya."

Morena Evensong: "I'm glad you like the whole Ginny-Dean thing. I cant say wether or not there going to break up or not. That all depends on the reviwers. Not everyone agrees with you and me on that one. And I know I dont have any Slytherins and I 'm going to try to fix that withour little Pansy. She may not have that big of role yet but I'll see what I could do about Blaise to. Well, I hope you like this chapter and please review some more, c ya."

Fefs ( ): " I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you keep reviewing. And dont worry everyone will see the real side of Hermione sooner or latter but I'll make sure she gets what see deserves. And to think that there are actually real people in the world like her it pisses me off to. And I hope you have more fun looking at Draco some more. lol...c ya."

Kit3: "Hey, thanks for the review and I'll try to slow down a bit so I dont rush into it. I hope you keep reviewing, c ya."

Valore: LOL... I love the way you think. thanks for the review, I needed that. Alot of people wanted Hermione and Ron to become Harry's freinds again but I cant do that to Harry. I'm glad somone agrees with me on that, theres only a few of us out there. Please review and tell me how you like the last chapter, c ya."

Slash-Lover: "See now a week wasn't so bad now was it? lol I hope you like the last chapter, please review again, c ya."

Once again thank you to all of those I didn't have a chance to review.

I'll update again next week,

c ya!


	5. Maybe You'll Be Sorry

Title: Bonded

Author: Dark lil Draco

Rating: R (slash, fluff, lemon, language, REALLY bad spelling)

Pairing: Draco/Harry Ginny/Dean Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. I have changed some stuff in this fic. and just so you know, I will re-post everything but company calls epilogue did use to own it. She give it up to me and I have proof.

Summary:(7th yr) Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bounded to some one you hate? Will his bonded help him out or will he push himself to make Harry as miserable as possible? Harry/Draco

Chapter 5. Maybe You'll be Sorry

PREVIOUSLY...

Harry Potter awoke sharply, he was hot and sweaty and incredibly hard. He looked around, confused as to where he was. He was alone in his bedroom, the sheets stuck to his skin and a boner that would have to be dealt with before he could sleep again.  
...

Harry groaned. He hated jacking off. Well, no, he didn't. What teenage boy hated it? But he hated it when it was all he had. He did a simple cleaning spell and snuggled back into the blankets which had been magically dried and were warm and cozy.

Two seconds before Harry could fall asleep he remembered that he was in the common room when he had fallen asleep. The only way for him to get from there to there was 1. He was sleep walking, which he sometimes did according to Ron. Or 2...Draco Malfoy had carried him to his bed. At the foot of the bed he saw a paper and quickly picked it up.

_Dear Potter,_

_You were so damn tired that probably the only way for me to wake you up was to use a unforgivable on you, but seeing as you did help me out a few nights back, I thought I would repay the favor. So don't get use to it._

_Your bonded,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. No matter how many times you deny it. You look so damn cute when you sleep._

Harry sighed and before he was about to lay back down he saw that there was more then one piece of parchment. When he looked at it, it was his Potions homework already done for him.

As he drifted off he half prayed that he would have no more dreams of Malfoy, and he half

prayed that he would only dream of Malfoy. He was a very confused boy.

The next morning he couldn't even look Draco in the eye. He blushed bright red when he ran into him in the bathroom and mumbled a hurried excuse and thank you before he fled. Draco had only smirked at him.

Harry didn't understand why he was dreaming about Malfoy, and why he liked it. He didn't understand at all. He tried to remember all the dirty things Malfoy had done to him, the awful things he had said. But somehow all he could do was discount them, and tell himself that Draco was a changed person. That he wasn't like that anymore.

Chapter Five: Maybe You'll Be Sorry

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, talking lightly with his fellow classmates, when a small owl flew down to him and dropped a letter on his food. He picked up the parchment and wiped the maple syrup off it. It read:

_Draco- _

I need you and Harry to come to my office after breakfast for a quick conversation.

Your Headmaster,

_Dumbledore _

Draco looked across the Great Hall and saw Harry reading a similar letter. He shrugged. He didn't know what it was all about, but he wasn't worried about it or anything.

After Harry finished eating, he excused himself from Ginny and Dean and left the Great Hall, heading for the Headmaster's office. Halfway down the hallway, Draco caught up to him.

"Any idea what this is about now?" Harry asked him.

Draco shrugged, "Nope."

After those brief words, they walked in silence. They may not be at each other's throats anymore, but they were far from being friends. Putting it in simple terms, they tolerated each other, but that was about it.

Harry knocked on the portrait where the gargoyle led them to and it swung open. Dumbledore was seated behind his large mahogany desk.

"Please, have a seat boys," he greeted them. "Can I get you anything to drink? Tea? Pumpkin Juice?"

The two boys politely declined, and sat back waiting for the older wizard to begin speaking.

"We need to have a conversation about your future. It was brought to light that this bond is indeed not temporary, due the fact that Mr. Malfoy has been aware of the pairing for quite some

time." He paused and took a sip of the tea in front of him. "We need to discuss how this effects both you, Harry, Draco. This is quite a different situation now, it being a permanent bond and everything. How much do you know about permanent bonds, Harry? Draco, I'm assuming you have been informed by your parents." Draco grimaced, showing that he had, in fact, been told all the details. Harry however, looked somewhat lost.

"Sir, I don't really know much about it, except what I read in the library. I know that we are soul mates, and I know we 'need each other' but I don't know what that means exactly." He said honestly.

Draco snickered and Harry shot him a death glare.

"Well, you are correct, you do need each other, and what that means, in the case of a permanent bond, is you need sufficient physical contact at least every 48 hours. I am aware that you are not the best of friends that Hogwarts has ever had, but I trust you will be able to make something work."

"So we just have to, like, touch?" Harry asked.

"That would be the easiest way to satisfy the bond, but you can also partake in any sort of meaningful conversation, so long as it brings you two closer, mentally. That may not be the easiest thing to do, in the beginning." Dumbledore paused and for once did not quite meet their eyes. "Now I have to ask you boys, and you understand why, I'm sure, but exactly what is your sexual orientation?"

Homosexuality was not regarded as anything out of the ordinary in the wizarding world, given that you could marry completely different species, gender was not made out to be that big of a deal. That didn't however, mean that it embarrassed the two boys any less.

Harry felt the blood rise to his face; this was the point where Draco would find out the truth. Or at least part of it. He was shocked though, to find that Draco did not burst out indignantly that he was completely heterosexual. There was an awkward silence and no one spoke. Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, the silence and your blushing tells me that the contact may not always be limited to verbal and platonic." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a way that made Harry fidget even more in his seat.

"For now, then," Dumbledore continued, "You will live in the tower together for the remainder of the year, and when summer holidays come, we will come up with a new plan. You may go to class now, I will owl your teachers to let them know why you were tardy. Have a nice morning." Dumbledore smiled warmly as his students stood awkwardly and left.

Harry had transfiguration, while Draco had herbology, and so before the two parted ways Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder when Harry turned to leave.

Harry turned around and then quickly took a step back when he saw how close he was to Draco. When Draco didn't say anything harry started to get annoyed.

"Well, what did you want." He asked, sounding more harsh then he meant to. Harry felt a little bad about it when he saw a hurt look in Draco's eyes, but then they turned back to normal, and Draco quickly looked away.

"Nothing, never mind." Draco turned to leave but before he turned the corner he turned back to Harry once again. "C ya later, Harry." Then he was gone.

Harry was a bit surprised that Draco even said goodbye to him, but before he could dwell on it for to long he quickly made his way down the corridors to his transfiguration class and slipped inside, sitting next to Dean and pulling out his quill and parchment. As he began to take notes about the spell they would be using in the class for today, Dean leaned over to question him.

"Where were you?"  
"Talking to Dumbledore."

"Why? About what? Anything to do with Hermione?" He pressed.

"No. Just about Malfoy and the linkling shit."

"Oh." With that Dean shut up and hurridly scribbled down his own notes. McGonagall demonstrated the transfiguration twice, changing her pillow into an Iguana, and then back to a pillow. After that, they were on their own to try to change their pillows.

After several times, Harry had a green scaly pillow and Dean had an Iguana that was polka dotted at had a white ruffle down it's back and buttons for eyes. Needless to say, they spent the better part of the class mastering this transfiguration. Harry couldn't figure out why though, he wasn't sure how transforming a pillow to a lizard was ever going to aide him further in his life. Either way, he did it eventually.

Near the end of class when McGonagall was checking his progress next. He lifted and dropped his wand three times and said. "Ireguano." And for the first person and his first time he got the Iguana correctly and McGonagall gave him full marks for the day. Hermione however couldn't even get scales on her pillow and McGonagall gave her a long lecture about falling behind in the class but she didn't care. Through most of the class, her and Ron were playing a tounge war, and didn't pay attention to a thing McGonagall said, so why start now?

That night Harry skipped dinner, opting to go down to the kitchens himself and get a tray. While this was not technically, "allowed", but the house elves were always falling over themselves backwards to please anyone they met, so it wasn't ever a problem to get a bit of food.

He ate in the tower, immersed in a book chronically many of the Quidditch stars of the century. The pictures were by far the best part, all in color and zooming around the pages.

He lost track of time and wound up reading, curled up by the fire, until late into the night. He was disturbed however, when Draco came stumbling in, once more. He was drunk again.

"Dammit Malfoy, I'm starting to think you're a bloody alcoholic." He said, half smirking and half smiling. But when he met Draco's eyes, something was different from the last time.

He wasn't giggling, he wasn't falling and laughing; he certainly wasn't confessing attraction to Harry. He just looked sad. Harry frowned, confused by the other boy.

"Are you okay?" he asked somewhat timidly. He stood up, meaning to go help Draco. He reached Draco and half-helped him to the couch where Draco flopped down and hiccuped a couple of times. Then Harry returned to his curled up nook in the armchair. "Draco?"  
Draco made no attempt at a response as the hiccups faded, but his eyes reflected a sort of sorrow that can only come from deep inside someone. A pain that wasn't caused by someone else, but by his own emotions, betraying everything he sought to uphold.  
"Draco?" he tried again, more pressing this time.

"Oi! Malfoy!" he called loudly. Draco lifted his head at the shout and met Harry's eyes. His gaze was so intense that Harry had to look away. He focused on the flames and Draco finally spoke.

"I have a question, Potter."

"Yeah?"  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to want something you can't ever have?"

"I guess, who doesn't know the feeling."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about love. I'm talking about loving someone who won't ever love you back, someone who can't. Because "someone" won't ever get over the past, and look at the new person, not who I used to be."

"Who _you_ used to be?" Harry questioned, catching Draco's slip.

Draco sighed, "Who a hypothetical person used to be."

"Who did you used to be, Draco?" Harry questioned softly.

"I used to be a horrible person.. I did things I don't even want to think about, let alone speak out loud. I did things I'm so ashamed of. And I would give anything to take some of it back." Draco avoided eye contact, he stared blankly at the carpet, his eyes empty of anything except pain.

"But who are you now?"

"I'm different. I swear. I wouldn't ever do or say or think the same way as I did two years ago. I know now, I know the truth, I know right from wrong. I know dark from light. I know good from evil. I met 'evil'. I saw how it ruins lives. I saw it all. And I'm different now, because of it."

"I know you are." Harry moved to sit on the couch with Draco, though at his respective end.

"NO! No you don't know. You don't know, you say you do, but you don't believe me! I will always be the stupid arrogant death eater in training to you. Well I'm not anymore. I did the training, I did it all, and I regret it more than anything, but it's too late now. And because its too late, you won't ever believe that I'm really a different person."

Harry reached over and rolled Draco's sleeve up. He swallowed his gasp as he saw the dark mark burned into Draco's arm. He touched it lightly with two fingers, and Draco yanked his arm back.

"Don't touch it. It's disgusting. It's revolting, its repulsive, filthy, it's everything I'm not."

"I know..."

"No." His voice cracked. "No you don't." A single tear traced a thin trail down his pale cheek. Harry reached up and brushed it aside.

Without thinking, he lowered his lips to Draco's and kissed him gently, his hand stayed up at his face, cradling Draco's cheek in his palm. After several seconds, Harry pulled back and looked at Draco, afraid of what he would see.  
But just in his dream, all he saw was no more than lust, desire, and a bit of something that cant be explained.

REVIEWWWWW! REVIEWWWWW!

Can someone tell me what exactly does a beta reader do and all that entails to it? Someone e-mailed me and asked if they can be my beta reader, and I cant tell them yes or no cause I don't know what it means. So if someone would like to tell me in one of there reviews I would be VERY thankful.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and say SHAME ON YOU if you didn't. Here's some answers for the ones who had comments, questions and just some things that I wanted to answer.

Slash-Lover: "Patients is a virtue. lol... They will get together soon enough. Harry just needs some time to get himself worked out."

Alora: "Thanks for the review, I hope your happy with the last chapter. Please review again, c ya."

Fefs: "I hope your sanity stays intact cause there will be many more of very nice Draco scenes in this fic, and I don't want to lose a great reviewer. Maybe I should warn people about my evil ways before they read my fics. lol...and don't worry about the long reviews. I LOVE them. Its so sad to get a review that only says to 'update soon' sigh Thanks so much for the review and I hope you liked the last chapter, c ya."

Snoopy Sayles: "I'm so glad you like it so far. Harry will come around sooner or later, Draco just needs to...woo him up a bit. lol please review me again."

Lonlyheart: "Of course there are new chapters silly, I cant leave people hanging on what happens next. That would be so cruel. lol, thanks so much for the review and I hope you liked the last chapter, c ya."

Nuavarion: "I thought that the homework was a nice touch. And you'll be surprised at how mean Harry can get when he is angry and confused with himself. sigh I hope you liked the last chapter, c ya."

Anny Pervert Snape: "First I want to say that I LOVE your name. lol... I'm not sure who will be dominate in this fic yet but I am leaning towards Harry being the dominate, and then I want to thank you for your review and I hope you liked the last chapter."

Yana5: "Thank you so much for your review and I'm so happy that you liked the last chapter. I hoped you liked this one to, c ya next time."


	6. Just Lay With Me Tonight

1Title: Bonded

Author: Dark lil Draco

Rating: R (slash, fluff, lemon, language, REALLY bad spelling)

Summary: In his 7th year, Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bounded to someone you hate? Will his bonded help him out, or will he push himself to make Harry as miserable as possible? Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything, which is related to Hogwarts, or J. K. Rowling's world. I changed some stuff in this fic, but Company Calls Epilogue did use to own it. She give it up to me and I have proof.

Yes, I will be reposting everything, just because I have changed a few things here, and there, but not much at all. Hope you like it.

I want to thank my New friend and Beta, Nuavarion. She has helped me so much in my grammar and spelling. Those of you who have read this fic before, then you know how bad it used to be. THANK YOU!

Warning: slash, fluff, language, and maybe some others that new escape me, but will be up sooner rather then later.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Spells_

(Author's notes)

Chapter 6: Just Lay With Me Tonight

PREVIOUSLY...

Harry reached over, and rolled Draco's sleeve up. He swallowed his gasp as he saw the dark mark burned into Draco's arm, and raised startled eyes to Draco. Returning his gaze to Draco's arm, he touched it lightly with two fingers, and Draco yanked his arm back.

"Don't touch it." Draco hissed. "It's disgusting. It's revolting, its repulsive, filthy, it's everything I'm _not_."

"I know," Harry said softly, before diverting his gaze.

"No" Draco said quickly, and his voice cracked. "No, you don't." A single tear traced a thin trail down his pale cheek, and Harry reached up and brushed it aside. Without thinking, he lowered his lips to Draco's, and kissed him gently, his hand stayed up at the Slytherin's face, as he cradling Draco's cheek in his palm. After several seconds, Harry pulled back and looked at Draco, afraid of what he would see. But, just as in his dream, all he saw was no more than lust, desire, and a bit of something that he couldn't explained.

Chapter Six: I'll Lay Me Down Tonight

Harry pulled his head back away, and looked at the floor. He wasn't sure what came over him, or what possessed him to kiss Draco. He honestly had no logic behind his actions. When he ended the kiss, he was dreading the moment when Draco would make him explain. Because he had no explanation. No reasoning, just that he wanted to, and something told him it was the right thing to do, considering the circumstances.

"I shouldn't have done that," Harry whispered quietly, refusing the meet Draco's eyes.

Draco didn't say anything for several awkward seconds, and then he laughed lightly. "That such a cliché thing to say," he said, in an explanation for his laughter.

Harry blushed. "I know, but it's true. I shouldn't have."

"And why not?" Draco asked curiously, looking over at Harry.

"Because I should have been listening, not taking advantage of the fact that you were weak and needed—wait! Why not? Because you hate me! That's why not! Because now you are going to tell the entire school that I am gay and that I tried to hit on you! That's why not!" Harry spoke fast, his voice rising with panic and frustration with every syllable he spoke. "Why would you care if you ruined my life just a bit more?" Harry asked quietly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Because I _don't_ hate you." Draci saud softly.

"Yes," Harry said firmly." You do."

"No. I really don't." With that, Draco reached for Harry's hand, in a manner that could only be described as shy. Harry looked down at their linked fingers, and smiled slightly.

"You don't?" Harry asked, not yet believing Draco was telling him the truth.

"I don't," Draco confirmed.

"You mean, you didn't hate me, even before I kissed you," Harry reasoned. "And you don't hate me now?"

"Not in the slightest," Draco said, smiling slightly.

"Well," Harry said, as he flushed around his ears and cheeks. "What does that mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what does that mean'?" Draco asked, fully knowing what the other boy was trying to ask.

"You know," Harry said nervously. "What does everything mean?"

"No, really, I don't know." Draco's voice had a slightly joking tone about it, and Harry figured then that he was just trying to embarrass him.

"I mean," Harry said, and sighed in exasperation. "What does the kiss mean? What does you not hating me, mean? What does our bonding mean? What do I do tomorrow when I see you?"

Harry looked directly into Draco's eyes, and after he finished speaking, Draco took a long breath.

"You understand that I am still slightly drunk," he said as a warning.

"I know, but does that mean you'll lie to me, because you're drunk, or does it mean that you will be honest, because you're drunk?" Harry asked, looking at him uncertainly.

Draco looked slightly hurt at that question. "Honest Harry. I've always been honest with you. Well..."he trailed off, and smirked. "That is to say, after the bonded was complete. I don't think I could lie to you, even if I wanted to."

"Okay. So, will you answer my question? Err... well, questions actually." Harry said, and blushed slightly.

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair, and looked up at the ceiling briefly, and then nodded. "The kiss was nice, I liked it. You already know I don't hate you, and now, I'm going to tell you that it's more than that, deeper than just not hating you, and tomorrow? Tomorrow, I want you to kiss me again, and I want to be able to kiss you again, like this." As he finished speaking, Harry realized that he had been moving slowly closer. Draco leaned in, and closed the last few inches between them.

Harry felt Draco's lips sink down onto his own, and he moaned, in spite of himself. He reached his hand around to tangle his fingers in Draco's hair, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. Draco tasted like vanilla and whiskey, and it was the most intoxicating experience Harry had ever felt. He gently bit Draco's lip, causing the blonde boy to shudder, and lean into his embrace. Harry leaned back onto the couch, bringing Draco with him, and soon found himself underneath Draco, with Draco kissing trails down Harry's neck.

Harry shivered as Draco traced his tongue up to his right ear. It was when he shuddered, and squirmed against the body on top of him, that he first felt Draco's erection pressed up against his. The simple contact caused Draco's arms, which had previously been supporting him, to give out, and he dropped down onto Harry, kissing him again frantically. Harry pushed his hips upward, and groaned as his senses were over come by the sensation of sparks shooting throughout his body from his groin, and all the way to his fingers and toes.

Harry grinned as he felt warm fingers move under his shirt, and begin to caress his stomach, and chest. He leaned forward long enough to let Draco to lift his shirt over his head, and then watched Draco remove his own. Harry was in heaven.

"Mmm, Harry?" Draco stopped kissing him long enough to manage a small sentence.

Harry's reply came between ragged breaths, "Yeah, what?"

"As much as I love this, do you really think the couch is the right place to be?" Draco asked sheepishly.

Harry moaned as Draco continued to assault his abs with his tongue. "I, I guess not, " he said with a gasp.

"Where do you think we should go?" Draco asked, his question broken slightly, as he continued to trail his tongue over Harry's chest.

"Do you want to go up to my room?" Harry asked seductively, yet jokingly.

"Yeah," Draco said softly, startling Harry a bit. "Yeah I do." Draco sat up, still straddling him, and Harry closed his eyes at the friction between his crotch and Draco's.

The two teens rose, and made their way upstairs. "Draco?" Harry started, feeling nervous.  
"Yeah?" Draco asked, looking at Harry curiously, sensing his nervousness.

"Um," he stammered nervously. "I'm a virgin." Harry blushed, "Well—no, that's not what I meant, I'm _not _a virgin, just, I'm_ this_ kind of virgin. You know?"

Draco laughed as Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing his arousal into him, and he turned in Harry's arms. "I know what you mean," he said, as he skillfully undid Harry's jeans and let them drop to the ground.

"Are you _this _kind of virgin?" Harry asked curiously while he rid Draco of his pants as well. Once they were both down to boxers, Harry backed them up, and then, onto the bed. He looked down at Draco, who was blushing.

"Well, in a word," he stalled. "No."

"You're not?" Harry asked, he had expected this, but it was still surprising to hear Draco admit it.

"Err, well no. I'm no kind of virgin," he said shyly

"That's interesting." Harry said, laughing at how uncomfortable Draco was steadily becoming. "I don't want to be _this_ kind of virgin any more, Draco," he informed the boy underneath him.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Really," Harry said firmly, and took a deep breath before continuing. "And I want to do it with you, but not tonight. Not while you are still drunk."

While Draco did look a little disappointed he still looked extremely happy that Harry had yet to reject him. "I understand," he said softly, lowering his gaze.

"I just," Harry begam, trying to get Draco to see it from his point of view. "I want it to be special. You know?"

"Yeah," Draco said, nodding slowly. "I know."

"Besides, it's a little after two in the morning," Harry said softly. "And we still have classes tomorrow."

Draco only yawned in response, and blinked his eyes a couple of times, and after a few moments,"Can we just go to sleep already?"

Harry smiled gently at how cute draco looked when he was sleepy. "Sounds good," he said softly, and they crawled up to the head of the bed, and pulled back the blankets. That night, for the first time, Harry fell asleep wrappen in Draco's cozy embrace.

That's all for this chapter folks.


	7. Much Further Down The Road

Bounded

Summery: In his 7th year, Harry goes through a really rough breakup with his girlfriend and then what could be worse then being bounded to some one you hate? Will his bonded help him out or will he push himself to make Harry as miserable as possible?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or anything, which is related to Hogwarts, or J. K. Rowling's world. I did change some of the stuff in these chapters, but Company Calls Epilogue did use to own it, but never finished it, so she gave it to me. I have proof.

Yes, I will be reposting everything, just because I have changed a few things here and thee but not much at all. Hope you like it.

I want to thank my New friend and Beta, Nuavarion. She has helped me so much in my grammar and spelling. Those of you who have read this fic before, then you know how bad it used to be. THANK YOU!

Warning: slash, fluff, and others that at the moment escape me, but will be up sooner rather than later.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Spells_

(Author's notes)

Chapter 7: Much Further Down The Road

PREVIOUSLY...

"Er, well no. I'm no kind of virgin."

"That's interesting." Harry said, laughing at how uncomfortable Draco was steadily becoming.

"I don't want to be THIS kind of virgin any more, Draco." He informed the boy underneath him.

"Really?"

"Really. And I want to do it with you. But not tonight. Not while you are still drunk."

While Draco did look a little disappointed he still looked extremely happy that Harry has yet to reject him. "I understand"

"I just, I want it to be special. You know?"

"Yeah."

"Besides, it's a little over two in the morning. And we still have classes tomorrow."

In response, Draco only yawned. He blinked his eyes a couple of times, and finally asked, "Can we just go to sleep already?"

Harry smiled gently at how cute draco looked when he was sleepy. "Sounds good."

They crawled up to the head of the bed and pulled back the blankets. Harry fell asleep that night wrapped in Draco's cozy embrace.

Chapter Seven: Much Further Down The Road

Harry strolled into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning; he scanned the room and saw Ginny and Dean sitting together at the end of the Gryffindor table. He walked over to them and took a seat

next to Dean, across from Ginny.

"Morning Harry," Ginny said pleasantly.

Harry somewhat grunted in response as he piled food into his mouth. Swallowing loudly, he said, "Morning Gin," he nodded to the boy next to him, "hey Dean."

Harry continued to eat as Ginny and Dean continued their conversation around him. He half listened and he half lost himself in his own thoughts. He couldn't quite figure out his thoughts on everything that had happened with Draco two nights ago. He hadn't really talked to Draco since that night; when he woke the next morning, Draco was still asleep. He just got out of bed and went about his day; he left for breakfast before Draco had even awoken. That day he hadn't seen the blonde boy much at all and he spent his night in the library, reviewing his potions homework.

But he wasn't avoiding him. He defiantly wasn't avoiding him. Okay... He was avoiding him. He was confused. He was very confused.

Harry tried to think his thoughts through, but everything was so complicated. He decided that he needed some air, he grabbed a piece of toast and thanked Merlin that it was a Saturday. As he wandered down to the lake, he let his thoughts flow again.

What happened with Draco was what he wanted, right? It was what Draco wanted, he was sure. But he couldn't help but wonder if he was making a mistake, what if he wasn't gay? This was the kind of decision that you couldn't mess up; it effected you for the rest of your life. Maybe he was wrong; maybe he was just a horny teenage boy. Maybe he was still getting over Hermione.

'Who the fuck are you kidding, Harry?' he thought, almost out loud. 'Of course you're bloody still getting over that bitch,' Harry corrected himself mentally.

Harry plopped down onto the grass and threw a rock out into the lake. He watched the ripples spread back out at him and chewed his toast thoughtfully. He was rushing things. He hadn't had time to grieve, he was still hurt, still adjust to life without her. That was all. He was sure of it. Now that everything had sunk in, Harry was sure that he wasn't gay. Positive almost. He looked down at his hand, the veins running atop it and sighed. Malfoy's blood ran through his veins too. Even if he wasn't gay, Draco was. And now Harry was stuck with him forever. And he wasn't even gay. He was sure of it. Positive.

He rested his head onto his knees and vowed to himself to tell Draco tonight that he had made a mistake, that it was wrong. Harry heaved a long sigh and he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Ginny asked him softly.

"That's a muggle phrase," he responded lightly, teasing her.

"I know. So what if I happen to like muggle movies."

"You don't have a TV." Harry pointed out knowledgeably. "How do you watch muggle movies?"

"Au the contraire, my friend. I do too have a TV. It's in my room, Mum doesn't know about it yet. Took me almost two whole months to figure out how to hook everything up. Muggles are so complicated." She laughed at the memory of all the wires and cords. "But my technology skills aren't the point. What's up?"

"Ah, nothing. Just thought I would take advantage of the Saturday and the sun." He threw another rock towards the center of the lake. This time, however, the rock came pelting back at him with a force that would have actually hurt, had it hit him. "Stupid squid." He muttered as the rock whizzed by his right ear.

Ginny chuckled and then asked him again, "I don't believe you. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." She looked at him pointedly. "Okay. I know, but its weird, its complicated."

"Well do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know, maybe, no.. yes. I guess." He pushed his hand through his dark hair and sighed again. "Where do I start?"

"Well the beginning would be a nice point"

"That was so cliché."

"I know, but you asked a cliché question, and so you got a cliché response." Harry looked over at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Never mind. That makes hardly any sense. But just start where it gets complicated I guess."

"Well. See, Draco kissed me." Ginny looked up at him, startled. "Or well, I kissed him." Now she just looked puzzled. "Oh bollocks, Gin, I don't know who kissed who, but it happened."

"And..." she prompted encouragingly

"And I liked it, or I did then. But then I started thinking. And I don't think I'm gay. I think I was just being a hormone driven teenager." Harry said looking quit embarrassed "I mean, I haven't even gotten over her."

"Her." Ginny said quietly as her eye brows narrowed.  
"Yeah. Her." Harry looked away, over the lake and into the distance. Ginny saw his eyes glaze over

and he was lost in thought. She studied him as he reminisced. She studied the way the morning sunlight hit his dark hair, the way his tanned skin glowed, even when he was upset.

'What the fuck Ginerva Weasley!' she shouted at herself inside her head. She shook her head quickly to stop her line of thought. 'Where the hell did that come from?' She looked back up at Harry, albeit cautiously this time. She saw his chin quiver slightly; his memories had taken a bad turn.

She rested her hand on his bare arm and he jolted out of his reverie. "Harry?" She questioned him, "Just try not to think about it, and don't dwell in the past."

"I know I shouldn't, but its hard Gin. It's really hard not to think about it all. I mean, what did I do wrong? What's wrong with me? Why did she fall out of love with me?" He looked deep into Ginny's eyes, searching for the questions and coming up short.

"I don't know Harry, I don't. Because really, you are so much better than she deserved in the first place. The bitch doesn't know how lucky she was."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Ginny cracked a grin and it lit up not only her face, but his too.

Harry gave a small smile, "Never."

"Of course not." She smiled at him and his smile grew, grateful that he had a friend in her;

seeing as he lost both Ron and Hermione.

"So," Ginny began, opening a new topic. "When's the next Quidditch practice, eh Captain?"

"Uh, I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well buddy, you better. We play Hufflepuff in two weeks."

Ginny was the keeper for Gryffindor and had been since her third year. Ron said she could have it since he didn't do much good for the team last year. (Remember people this is the Ron before Hermione currupted him.)

The beaters were Seamus and Dean and the chasers were three sixth year girls, triplets, Melinda, Isabelle, and Natasha Del Favero. All three girls were Italian and had long brown hair the color of burnt brown sugar and eyes that almost matched the color of their hair. They were identical in every way except that they each wore a different hair accessory every day, to help people keep them strait. The three were Ginny's closest friends, and Harry's favorite players, other than Ginny.

"Ah. I guess we'll have to have practice tomorrow. You wanna tell everyone for me?"

"Uh. No."

"Ginnnnnnny." He whined, knowing she was only kidding.

"Mmm, maybe. But why should I?" She smirked, fully intending on making Harry beg.  
"Because I asked nicely?" He flashed her a bright smile, tilted his head cutely to the side, and even gave her the big batting eyelashes... she caved.

"Okay. Fine. But you owe me."

"Deal. I owe you. Just because I am lazy and don't feel like hunting down five bloody people."

Ginny just laughed at him. "You know I'm the greatest, don't you?"

"Of course you're the greatest. There's noone greater." With that, Harry stood and offered the redhead on the ground his hand. They started back towards the castle laughing over something irrelevant.

"Wait." Ginny stopped walking and turned to face him. "You didn't really talk about what's bothering you," she remembered, frowning. Harry ran his hands through his hair, causing it to appear even more disheveled that usual.

"I know. But I think it's okay. I just have to tell Draco that I made a mistake, multiple mistakes." He sighed and looked at her. "Gods, Gin. How do I always get myself into such messes?"

"I dunno Buddy, I dunno." She smiled as she said this. "When are you going to tell him?"

Harry sighed, looking more tired then usual. "Today. Tonight. I have to."

"Yeah. You have too." The duo began their stroll back to the castle; Harry lost in thought about how he would tell Malfoy his revelation and Ginny confused as to why she suddenly felt nervous around Harry, one of her best friends. It didn't make much since.

That's all for this chapter folks. I told you that it would be extra long just for you. Hope you liked it.

Since there is quite a few of you out there how want different people to be dominate in this fic then I'm going to make you guy's vote for him. Will Harry be dominate over Draco or will you vote for Draco to be Dominate over Harry? Well, we won't know that until you all vote now wont we? The people who had already asked counts as votes and at the moment Draco is winning by two, so you people who want Harry then I suggest you vote soon. Only a few more chapters left until they get together completely.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed and say SHAME ON YOU if you didn't. Here's some answers for the ones who had comments, questions and just some things that I wanted to answer.

Yana5: Thanks so much for the review, if you really want Draco to be dominate then I suggest you vote again, lol... I hope you liked this last chapter, c ya.

Alora: I'm so happy that you liked chapter 6. I know that you liked that they finally got together so I'm sorry for making a mess of things for them, but I needed a fight of some kind between them. I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked the last on. Please review, c ya.

Master-of-Wind: Thanks for reviewing me. I'm sorry for the short chapters but I'm saving up for a good and long one just for you. lol... I hope you stay sain enough and haven't completely smashed all of the stuff in your room cause your going to need them to smash later. lol... I hope you review me and tell me how you liked the last chapter, hugs c ya.

Driven to insanity: Hey, thank you so much for reviewing me, and I'm glad you liked chapter 6. I hope you liked this one as well and tell me how it was, c ya.

Kaikiki: Hay, I'm so happy that you reviewed me and I hope you liked the last chapter, c ya.

Dark Angel in the Mirror: Hey, I'm so happy you like it so far. It's great to get a reviewer that is so enthusiastic about her review. I hope to get another one for this next chapter, which I really hope you liked, c ya.

Anny Pervert Snape: I don't know if I told you this already or it was someone else but... I LOVE your name! lol... I don't know why but it's just to perfect. And yes, I know I'm evil. I have had many people calling me that and I'm starting to believe them. lol... Harry being on top is down by two votes so you might want to vote for him. I hope you liked the last chapter, c ya.

Fefs Malfoy: YAY! I have a loyal fan. tear I'm so happy I can cry. Thank you so much for reviewing. I know that Harry is a goody goody but it can't be helped. This fic. just sounds better with him like that. He may get a bit of a back bone later on though. And sorry to burst your bubble, but I just had to put another obstacle in there so I made it that Harry and Draco are fighting. It makes it a little more interesting and frustrationg, so they wont completely be together for a while. give it a few more chapters, lol...I'm evil, c ya.

NightMoth: It feels so good to know that someone didn't notice the bad grammar/spelling. Maybe it wasn't as bad as some of those people said it was. I hope you liked the last chapter, c ya.

REVIEWWWWW REVIEWWWWW! please...


	8. The Big Fight

Bonded

Summery: In his 7th year, Harry goes through a really rough break-up with his girlfriend, and then, what could be worse then being bounded to someone you hate? Will his bonded help him out, or will he make Harry as miserable as possible?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or anything, which is related to Hogwarts, or J.K. Rowling's world. I changed some stuff in this fic, but Company Calls Epilogue did give it up to me and I have proof. Also, you should look at the last chapter of Company's Calls Epilogue, if you want.

Yes, I will be reposting everything, just because I have changed a few things here, and there, but not much at all. Hope you like it.

I'm saying sorry now for the bad language, slight fluff moments, which might grow into something more than fluff later on, and anything else you might find offensive about this fic.

Warning: slash, fluff, and others that now escape me, but will be up sooner rather than later.

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

_Spells_

(Author's notes)

Now, lets get this show on the road...

Previously:

"Wait," Ginny said as she stopped walking, and turned to face him. "You didn't _really_ talk about what's bothering you," she remembered, frowning. Harry ran his hands through his hair, causing it to appear even more disheveled than usual.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "But, I think it's okay. I just have to tell Draco that I made a mistake… _multiple_ mistakes." He sighed and looked at her. "Gods, Gin," He said with a sigh as he smiled weakly. "How do I always get myself into such messes?"

"I dunno, buddy. I dunno." Ginny said, and smiled as she said this. "When are you going to tell him?" 

Harry sighed, looking more tired then usual. "Today," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Tonight. I have to," he said, sighing in defeat.

"Yeah," Ginny said sadly. "You have too." The duo began their stroll back to the castle; Harry lost in thought about how he would tell Malfoy his revelation, and Ginny confused as to why she suddenly felt nervous around Harry, one of her best friends. It didn't make much since. 

Chapter Eight: Swim in the Calm Tonight

Harry sat quietly in the common room that night, waiting for Draco to return from wherever he currently was. While he waited, he worked on an essay for Professor Sprout that was due the next morning. However, his mind was far from magical plants, and all he could think about was, what in the world he was going to tell Draco when he returned. He knew what to say; he just didn't know the words, or how to make his mouth say them out loud. He lay his head down, and fell into fitful sleep. 

He awoke suddenly as the portrait swung open, and Draco wandered in very late that night. The blonde dropped onto the couch, his legs hanging over the arm in a very ungraceful manner. Harry looked up. "Uh," Harry said. "We need to talk." '_Stupid_!' Harry berated himself silently. 'Enough! There I go again, speaking in those bloody, cliché phrases. God _damn you Ginny_.'

"Yeah, I guess we do," Draco consented, grinning at Harry. A wave of guilt washed over Harry as he realized that he was about to ruin Draco's good mood. Along with the guilt, came a sharp pain in his chest at the idea of causing this other person pain.

"I made a mistake," Harry began. 

Draco snickered, but in a friendly, joking way. "Wishing you had fucked me after all, are you? Even though I was drunk?" He smiled again. 

Harry turned his eyes to the fire, and stared past it. His fingers began to fidget in his lap, and his eyebrows narrowed as he searched for the words. Finally, he decided to just be blunt. "No. I shouldn't have kissed you; I shouldn't have taken you up to my room. I shouldn't have even thought about sleeping with you, none of it."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked, his face falling when his mind registered the words coming from Harry's mouth, refusing to believe this. It was a cruel joke; a sick, cruel one that was merely payback for every insult he had previously hurled at Harry. Any minute now, Harry's face would crack into that adorable, lopsided smile, and he would laugh at Draco's distress. Then, they would kiss and laugh; he knew it. They would kiss tenderly, like lovers. That's what they were; that's what they would be, lovers. But, none of this was happening, and Harry wasn't smiling. His face was empty, but his eyes were shimmering slightly, and he watched him swallow, in an attempt to delay the tears. So far, Harry was managing to hold back his pain.

"I've never been more serious in my life," he said finally, refusing to meet Draco's eyes. "It was wrong." Harry swallowed again, and pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead, hiding his famous scar from view. "Disgusting even."

Draco just stared at him. "What? Why?" Draco asked, his voice sounded innocent to an almost comical level. Draco was anything, but innocent. 

When Harry heard this question, this one word, 'why', he lost control. He didn't have an answer; he didn't **know** why it was wrong, it just was, because **he** said so. Didn't Draco understand that? Why the fuck, should he have to explain himself? Immediately, his subconscious covered his uncertainty with anger.

"BLOODY HELL! BECAUSE, I'M NOT GAY, MALFOY!" Harry seethed, and clenched his fists tight at his sides. Later, he would notice the tiny cuts that resulted from his nails, digging into the soft skin.

Draco didn't say anything, but then again, he didn't have to, his face told it all. Harry watched him bite his lower lip, and look at the ground. If Harry hadn't lost all form of control already, he would have felt a stab of guilt through his chest. But, he didn't. He couldn't, he was furious. Infuriated at himself, for being attracted to Draco, angry with Draco, for bonding them; but most of all, angry with himself, for not knowing what to do.

Unable to come up with a better plan, he continued to yell. "I am NOT gay, and I don't find you attractive." Draco winced. "I never have. I don't know what the _fuck_ was wrong with me last night," Harry laughed bitterly. "No. NO, I KNOW WHY I DID IT. I know why I kissed you, why I touched you," he paused to gather his thoughts. "I kissed you because I felt bad for you. I pitied you. I pitied you, because you're gay, and because you answer to filth like Voldemort. But most of all, I pitied you because you loved me, and I will NEVER, ever love something like you. Never." His face was red with anger now, and he was standing over the other boy.

Draco finally looked up at him. First, his face displayed open hurt and betrayal, but in an instant, it was gone. Draco put up his infamous mask, and sneered at Harry. He gave Harry the same degrading look that he had given him every day, for the last six years. He stood too, and cursed the fact that Harry was about an inch or so taller than him.

"Prove it," Draco hissed angrily.

Harry looked a bit surprised by this. "What do you mean, 'prove it'?'

Draco quickly pushed Harry back on the couch, and before Harry had a chance to recover, Draco was on top of him in a flash, his hands against Harry's shoulders to keep him in place, as he started to kiss him.

When Harry finally realized what was going on, he quickly started to fight back, but couldn't move. After a few seconds, he gave up, and started to kiss back. Draco's tongue shot out to explore Harry's mouth, while he removed his hands from Harry's shoulders, to pull up Harry's shirt up, and let his hands wander as Harry's hands went around Draco's waist to bring him closer.

Only when Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, did Draco break the kiss. "Potter." His voice was cold, and icy now, and Harry shivered mentally, already regretting lying to Draco. "You disgust me."

Draco quickly got off the couch, and looked down at Harry. He didn't break eye contact once, as he continued talking. "I'm gay; I accept that, and that says something. You _are_ gay, and you **can't** accept that. That's pathetic. When you finally come to bloody terms with yourself, you will see how pathetic it was, that I know more about your sexual preferences than you did, and when you finally admit it all to yourself, you won't have _SOMETHING_ like me, to run to." With that, Draco spun around, and without looking back at Harry, quickly went up the stairs. He didn't slam his bedroom door; he shut it quietly. That was Harry's first clue; and he knew that he had fucked up beyond repair. Harry groaned, and then slowly, he turned and left the common room, that he was doomed to share with Draco. Once out in the main part of the castle, he followed the familiar path to the Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering, he collapsed onto one of the couches, spent from his mental exertion. It was past midnight now, and he curled up on the couch, and fell asleep. The few students that were still in the common room ignored him completely, and by one in the morning, the room was empty, save for Harry.

Ginny and Dean wandered into the common room at two a.m., after having been in an empty classroom together. Ginny sucked in her breath as she saw Harry lying on the couch, sound asleep with light tear streaks on his face. In his slumber, he looked innocent, childlike and frail. The mother hen in her came out with wings flapping, and everything. She looked at Dean, and he looked back.

"Well, I don't know what to do," Dean said quietly.

"I figured you wouldn't," Ginny sighed.

"Do you need me?" Dean asked, looking concerned.

"No, I should probably talk to him myself. Clearly, his conversation with Draco didn't go as he planned if he's sleeping here, and not in his own room." Ginny had filled Dean in with the details from her talk with Harry. She knew Harry wouldn't mind, and Dean was, after all, her boyfriend.

"Okay, then I'm going to bed." He kissed her gently, but with passion, and then disappeared up the stairs to his dorm. Ginny sighed and picked up a blanket, and spread it on top of Harry's sleeping form. He stirred at the contact, and Ginny smiled slightly as she sat down next to him. She frowned when she saw exactly how bloodshot and puffy his eyes were from crying. She wiped the tears away with her sleeve, and brushed the hair back from his forehead. She sat there for several moments, smoothing his hair, and watching him sleep. Slowly, his eyes opened, and he took a moment to focus his vision on the redhead who was sitting next to him.

"Ginny?" Harry murmured, his speech slurred from having just woken up.

"Yeah, it's just me," she said quietly, her hand stilling on his head.

Harry shook his head. "No… Not just you. You."

"Harry, that makes no sense." She smiled softly, and bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"I know, I know," he said as he sat up, and wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders, burying his face in her hair. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, and her perfume. Ginny's stomach felt like it flipped over at the contact, and she tensed briefly before leaning into his embrace. Finally, she broke the hug after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked, looking at him curiously, while trying not to laugh.

"That was for being you," Harry said with a simple smile. "And, for listening to me." Harry spoke honestly, and as he watched her face, he could truly agree with Draco, no, _Malfoy's_ opinion. She was hot. Her face was creamy, and dotted with cinnamon colored freckles. Her eyes were light brown, with shimmers of gold and yellow in them. Her dark red lips were currently parted slightly, and stood out against her complexion. This struck him as odd, but he shrugged it off, and continued with his appraisal to her body, and he smiled. She was the epitome of a petite girl, and she was in perfect proportion, her chest, her hips, her slim legs, everything about her complimented her. She was thin, _very_ thin. Harry briefly entertained the thought that she might have been _too_ thin.

Her collarbone, dusted with light freckles, jutted out, and her face had lost all the baby fat it had sported when he first met her. Harry supposed that if she were to lift her shirt, you could count the ribs. She wasn't wearing her school robes, just a ribbed black tank top, and her uniform skirt. He noticed that the skirt, which had once fit her perfectly, hung slightly loose on her hips now, and her pelvic bones were defined, and prominent right above the hem of her skirt. Her legs were creamy colored too, and it was clear when she stood, that her thighs no longer touched. Harry frowned. This wasn't right, this wasn't right at all. Nobody should be _that_ thin.

"Why are you frowning?" Ginny asked, and laughed at him quietly. She was well aware that he had been checking her out, but opted not to point it out.

"Gin, don't you eat anymore?" Harry asked. It seemed a stupid question, but he didn't laugh.

She paled slightly, but it was barely noticeable in the dim common room. "What are you talking about? Of course I do. I see you every day in the Great Hall. You see me eat. Don't be ridiculous." She laughed again, and made it clear the subject was closed.

Harry tried to think back to meals with her, and he was ashamed to admit that he couldn't remember if she had been eating or not, just that she had been there. He made a mental note to watch that more closely. There was definitely something wrong here. "So, did you tell Draco?" Ginny asked softly, breaking into his train of thought.

"Yeah," Harry replied, and trailed off, looking sad. 

"And, I'm assuming it didn't go very well," Ginny said softly, looking at him with concern. "Since you're in here this late at night." It wasn't a question, more like she knew exactly how bad he had screwed up.

Harry sighed, and just bowed his head before taking a deep breath. "Not at all. I got mad, and I yelled. I told him I did it out of pity, and that he was disgusting, and that I wasn't gay."

"Wow," Ginny said as she sat back, a look of shock on her face at how blunt Harry had been with the Slytherin.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, his tone holding a flat quality to it as he looked away. "Wow."

"Well, did you mean any of it?" Ginny asked, drawing his attention back to her.

"Well, parts of it," Harry admitted. "He's not exactly disgusting. If I didn't hate him already coming into this, well, we would probably be good friends. But, I'm not gay. That wasn't a lie."

"Ah," Ginny acknowledged. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Ah?"

"Just 'Ah'," she said with a smile, and they both laughed at this bizarre conversation. "It's late," Ginny said. "You should go to bed."

"Where? I can't go back to the common room," Harry said. "I don't have my cloak, or the map. I could get caught on the way back, and I don't have a bed up in the dorms anymore."

"Well, you were sleeping on the couch; you could do that." She paused, as if thinking for a better solution. "No, I know," she said slowly. "You can come upstairs, and you can sleep in my bed."

"Uh, Gin," said Harry uneasily. "The stairs, they won't let me up; you know that."

"For another cliché statement, where there's a will, there's a way. Follow me." She stood, and he followed. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, she instructed him to wait. She walked up the stairs, and took out her wand. She counted the floorboards on the top landing, and lifted the fifth one from the right. Under the board was a red dot. She pressed the tip on her wand to the dot, and the stairs glowed for a moment, and then returned to their normal state. "Come on," she said.

Cautiously, Harry took a step. The slide did not appear, and there was no ear splitting scream. He sighed in relief, and continued up. Ginny led him into her dorm, where three other fifth years were fast asleep. She pointed to the furthest bed on the left. He went to it, and sat down as Ginny cast a silencing charm over them, so as not to wake the triplets she roomed with.

"Close your eyes," she said. He did as he was told, and Ginny slipped out of her skirt, and into a pair of hand-me-down red pajama pants, that had once been Bill's. She rolled the waistband several times to make the legs shorter, and then used a hair band to tighten the waist. She turned around, and told Harry that he could open his eyes. He did, and laughed quietly at Ginny, who was practically drowning in the oversized pants. She glared at him jokingly, and climbed into her bed. "You can sleep in your boxers and shirt, if you want," she informed him, with her face muffled into the pillow. Harry laughed.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n," Harry said with a smile. Ginny had once again managed to better his mood, and make him smile, when he thought he could never smile again. He slid into her bed too, and whispered a goodnight. He got a sleepy response, before he drifted off to sleep again.

Back in Harry and Draco's tower, Draco lay dejectedly on top of his made bed. His face was pale, and his eyes were blank. He had stopped crying long ago, and now, he was just confused beyond belief. 'If that's the way he wants it,' Draco thought. 'Then, that's just how it's gonna be.' After that final thought, he rolled on to his side, too tired to climb in bed, and fell asleep with his shoes still on, and the bed curtains still open.

...

That's all for this chapter folks. Hope you liked it, c ya.

Sorry for have a long wait these past couple of updates, but I promise to make the next chapter done within the next day or so, and the only reason I can give you that promise, is because it is already written.

Please review and I'll see you next chapter,

C ya


	9. The Effects of Being Bound

Bonded

Summery: In his 7th year, Harry goes through a really rough break-up with his girlfriend, and then, what could be worse then being bounded to someone you hate? Will his bonded help him out, or will he make Harry as miserable as possible?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Draco, or anything, which is related to Hogwarts, or J.K. Rowling's world. I changed some stuff in this fic, but Company Calls Epilogue did give it up to me and I have proof. Also, you should look at the last chapter of Company's Calls Epilogue, if you want.

Yes, I will be reposting everything, just because I have changed a few things here, and there, but not much at all. Hope you like it.

I'm saying sorry now for the bad language, slight fluff moments, which might grow into something more than fluff later on, and anything else you might find offensive about this fic.

Warning: slash, fluff, and others that now escape me, but will be up sooner rather than later.

"Talking" 

'Thoughts'

(_Flash Back's)_

_Spells_

(Author's notes)

Now, lets get this show on the road...

Previously: "BLOODY HELL! BECAUSE, I'M NOT GAY, MALFOY!" Harry seethed, and clenched his fists tight at his sides. Later, he would notice the tiny cuts that resulted from his nails, digging into the soft skin.

Draco didn't say anything, but then again, he didn't have to, his face told it all. Harry watched him bite his lower lip, and look at the ground. If Harry hadn't lost all form of control already, he would have felt a stab of guilt through his chest. But, he didn't. He couldn't, he was furious. Infuriated at himself, for being attracted to Draco, angry with Draco, for bonding them; but mostly, angry with himself, for not knowing what to do.

Unable to come up with a better plan, he continued to yell. "I am NOT gay, and I don't find you attractive." Draco winced. "I never have. I don't know what the _fuck_ was wrong with me last night," Harry laughed bitterly. "No. NO, I KNOW WHY I DID IT. I know why I kissed you, why I touched you," he paused to gather his thoughts. "I kissed you because I felt bad for you. I pitied you. I pitied you, because you're gay, and because you answer to filth like Voldemort. But most of all, I pitied you because you love me, and I will NEVER, ever love something like you. Never." His face was red with anger now, and he was standing over the other boy.

Draco finally looked up at him. First, his face displayed open hurt and betrayal, but in an instant, it was gone. Draco put up his infamous mask, and sneered at Harry. He gave Harry the same degrading look that he had given him every day, for the last six years. He stood too, and cursed the fact that Harry was about an inch or so taller than him.

"Prove it," Draco hissed angrily.

Draco quickly pushed Harry back on the couch, and before Harry had a chance to recover, Draco was on top of him in a flash, his hands against Harry's shoulders to keep him in place, as he started to kiss him.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Ginny?" Harry murmured, his speech slurred from having just woken up.

"Yeah, it's just me," she said quietly, her hand stilling on his head.

Harry shook his head. "No… Not just you. You."

"Harry, that makes no sense." She smiled softly, and bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"I know, I know," he said as he sat up, and wrapped his arms around her tiny shoulders, burying his face in her hair. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo, and her perfume. Ginny's stomach felt like it flipped over at the contact, and she tensed briefly before leaning into his embrace. Finally, she broke the hug after a few minutes.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked, looking at him curiously, while trying not to laugh.

"That was for being you," Harry said with a smile. "And, for listening to me." Harry spoke honestly, and as he watched her face, he could truly agree with Draco, no, _Malfoy's_ opinion. She was hot.

(Sorry for such a long preview, I just think it all needed to be said.)

Chapter Nine: The effects of being bound

Harry had spent the night with Ginny and when none of the girls found out, and Harry could happily avoid Malfoy, he decided to stayed with Ginny for the next two nights. After the first night, Harry left his room, nothing happened except many glares from Draco across the Great Hall, and during class. Ginny, and Dean as well, were there to help him through it. Ginny, and Harry _did_ keep it a secret about being in the same bed, even from Dean, but they had been there happy for two nights. Not because they wanted to be with each other, but because they were best friends, and it seemed that, they both just realized that, the feelings they have been feeling were not of an intimate love, but a brotherly sisterly love.

On the third morning, Ginny and Harry woke up together; she opened her eyes slowly, and rolled over onto her back. Her arm collided ungracefully with another body, and Harry sat straight up with a panicked expression. Ginny giggled at his abrupt movements, and when he turned to look at her sleepily, she blushed, and her arms dropped slowly back down to the bed.

"Sorry," she conceded, and swung her legs over the edge of the double bed, and her low riding pajama pants displayed just about every bone in her lower back. Harry winced. He made a mental note to ask Dean about this, and find out if it was a recent development.

Ginny looked out the window, and the sun shone brightly, but the curtains around her roommates' beds were still tightly wound around the posters of the bed, revealing that no one else had awakened. She cast a quick silencing charm over her bed, and turned to Harry. "It's still early. You don't have to leave yet, but I'm going to take a shower, and you shouldn't stay too long, because if anyone in here finds you, I'm going to have a hell of a time explaining why you aren't Dean." She laughed at the thought of having to come up with a reason that the Boy-Who-Lived was in her bed.

"Does Dean spend the night a lot?" Harry asked curiously, and made Ginny blush.

"Um, no. I don't think so," she said nervously.

"You don't know?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed together, as he questioned her good naturedly, with a bit of amusement behind his eyes.

"O shut up." With that, Ginny turn, and flounced over the bathrooms. Harry laughed, rubbed his eyes, and stepped onto the wooden floor. The boards were freezing under his feet, and he walked quickly to his pants, which were crumpled on the floor. He pulled them on, and walked out of the room. He counted the floorboards at the top of the stairs, just as he had seen Ginny do the night before.

When he found the right one, and pressed the magic red button. The stairs glowed once more, and he cautiously stepped down onto the top step. Breathing a sigh of relief that the stairs were permitting him, he quickly descended. The common room was empty, and the large clock showed that it was only just past six a.m. Breakfast didn't even begin until seven, so most students rarely rose until right before then.

The corridors were deserted as he walked back up to his tower. The air was cold, and he shivered under his thin uniform shirt. He sped up, and rubbed his arms in a futile attempt to generate some heat. Finally, he reached the portrait, and stepped back into his common room. The fire was nearly dead, and the room was empty. The morning sun didn't shine through the thick curtains, and the air seemed to reek of ill feelings. Harry trudged through the common room, and over to the stairs. He climbed slowly, dreading a possible encounter with Draco.

As he passed Draco's door, he noted that it was closed tightly, and no noise came from behind it. He averted his eyes, and walked faster towards his own room. As he entered, he noticed that his freshly made bed did not seem to be very inviting; he could feel the chill of cold sheets against his skin, and shuddered. Opting not to go back to sleep, he pulled fresh clothes out, and stepped into the bathroom.

When Harry emerged from the bathroom , he was startled to find Draco waiting right on the other side of the door. Harry met his eyes slowly, and his own heart broke as he saw the raw emotion in Draco's eyes. Draco dropped his eyes to the ground. "It's about fucking time, Potter," he said angrily. His voice was cold, and had Harry not just looked in his eyes, he would have thought that nothing had changed from the years before. Draco walked past him with his shoulders squared, and defiantly, as he closed the door in Harry's face.

Sharp pains of guilt stabbed at Harry's chest, and his face fell. Why did the doing what was right have to hurt so badly? It would have been wrong to lead Draco on. Wrong, wrong, wrong, that's what it would have been. He tried to force all thoughts of Draco from his head, and turned to go down to breakfast. Grabbing his book bag, he headed towards the Great Hall.

Dean looked up, as his girlfriend dropped down next to him on the couch, where he was sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She kissed his cheek lightly, and then leaned back into the cushions.

"Hey Gin," he greeted her familiarly.

"Morning," she answered shortly.

"Did you talk to Harry the other night?" Dean asked curiously. He had been afraid to broach the subject with her earlier.

"Yeah, he was pretty upset." She cringed, remembering what he had allegedly told Draco in his fury. "He says he's not gay. He told Draco that, he also told Draco that he disgusted him, and that he would never love him."

"That's heavy, but did he mean it?" Dean asked curiously.

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "He says he does, but I just don't know." Ginny frowned, and rubbed her eyes.

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her towards him. She twisted her body, he ended up pulling her upper half into his lap, and she opted to lay face up, across his legs, and closed her eyes. Dean idly twisted her hair around his fingers, and she sighed. He looked down at her, worried by her sigh, and then realized that she was happy, lying there with him. "Gin?" Dean asked softly, enjoying her closeness.

"Mmmhmm?" Ginny replied, with her eyes still closed.

"You know I love you, right?" Dean asked, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I do," she said, and studied his face curiously, and he blushed.

"Good," he replied, and hugged her tightly, bending his head to place a soft kiss to her forehead.

"And, I love you too," came her contented reply as she nestled in his lap.

"I know," he said with a smile. Ginny sat up, and leaned over to hug him. It was an intimate hug; no free form sexual innuendos, (oh yeah, you gotta love the big words. lol…) but predominantly meant to show love; deep and meaningful love, and genuine affection. She leaned back, and situated herself in his lap, his arm around her tiny waist. He leaned forward, and kissed her lips lightly. At first, he meant that kiss to last only a few seconds, to be a passing kiss. Yet, as he pulled away, she wrapped a hand around his neck, and initiated much more than an innocent kiss.

She ran her tongue over his lip, and he parted his lips, granting her access. The kiss lasted only a few more moments, before she pulled away, and grinned cheekily. "Ready to go to breakfast?" Ginny asked him conversationally.

She sat up, and slid out of his lap, and he groaned at the action. "My God, Gin, why do you do this to me?" Dean asked in a halted voice. She smiled at him slowly; it was a genuine smile too.

She extended her hand to him, and rising, he took it. Together they walked out of the common room, as she replied, "Because." She paused for a moment for affect, before continuing with a smirk worthy of the Malfoy family, "Because I can, that's why."

"Well, whatever you do, don't stop." Ginny giggled, and pinched his side. He jumped away from her, trying to glare at her. She knew very well, that he was abnormally ticklish. She giggled again, and he picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder so that her waist lay across his shoulder, and her upper body hung down his back.

"Dean!" Ginny shrieked, pounding pointlessly on his back. "Put me down! Everyone can see up my skirt." The halls were deserted still, and she knew this. Dean grinned, and turned to look at her ass.

"No one can see up your skirt," Dean said with a grin. "There's no one here, but me." With that, he lifted the edge of her skirt, and pressed a kiss against the side of her thigh. She giggled, and then relaxed her body. Dean chuckled before he swung her back down to her feet.

"Stupid boy," she tried to reprimand him by shaking her finger like a teacher, but he caught it easily in his own hand, and pressed another kiss on the center of her palm.

Ginny felt her knees weaken as he lowered his eyes to meet hers. He proceeded to drop kisses on the inside of her wrist, her forearm, and then up to her elbow. She shivered as his soft lips grazed the inside of her elbow, and then up her arm. She hadn't realized that he had been backing her up until she felt the cold, stonewall hit her back. She relaxed against it, and gave in to his kisses, which moved quickly up to her mouth. He kissed the corner of her lips, and then smiled down at her. He dropped one last kiss onto her freckled forehead, and then pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and pulling her into a warm hug.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. He felt her smile against his neck, and once again, they continued towards the Great Hall; his arm wrapped around her, holding her close to him.

The two of them sat down across from Harry, who didn't look up at their arrival. "Morning, Harry," Ginny said brightly. Only then did he raise his head, as she saw that his eyes had a fresh film of tears, and her heart broke sympathetically. "Did something else happen?" Ginny asked gently. He had seemed okay when she left him that morning.

Harry merely nodded miserably, before turning his attention back to the eggs in front of him. He hadn't eaten a bite, only pushed the food around, letting it get cold, and inedible. "What happened?" Ginny asked, her request more like a demand. She wasn't about to give up that easily.

Harry didn't respond at first, and just before she was about to ask again, he began to about his painful morning experience.

_(Flash Back)_

_Harry left the common room in a fairly, 'okay' mood, all things considered. He went out of his way to take an alternate path to the Great Hall, because he did not want to talk to anyone right now. So, he figured he'd best take halls that were rarely used; he was going out of his way to the Great Hall, when he rounded a corner, and was confronted with a sight that made him physically ill._

_Hermione was pressed up against a wall, her legs wound around the waist of a boy whose face he couldn't see, but he knew by their hair color, that it wasn't Ron. Her shirt was undone completely, save for one button, and her skirt was bunched around her waist. They were having sex. No, they were **fucking**, and none too gently. Harry stood frozen, and unnoticed as she bucked against the nameless male. He watched as the boy leaned one of his hands on the wall next to her head, supporting himself in climax, and used the other hand to force her hips closer to him. Harry stood dazed, and it wasn't until Hermione let out small moan, that he snapped to reality._

_He stumbled backwards awkwardly, and as luck would have it, right into a suit of armor. The metal body crashed to the ground, and Hermione and the boy, jerked towards him. Harry identified the boy as a seventh year Ravenclaw, Alexander Wilks. Alexander's face flushed deep red in embarrassment, and Harry mentally noted that Hermione did not show any sort of emotion. She was completely passive as she turned her gaze upon Harry. Her hair was messed up, and she straightened her skirt calmly after being lowered to the ground. She turned her body to face him as she buttoned up her shirt._

_Harry stood there, his mouth unattractively hanging open. He was speechless; all he could do was stare at her. "What?" Hermione asked coldly. "What the fuck are you staring at?" She undid the clips in her hair, and then refastened them, adjusting the curls around her shoulders. "Are you stupid, or something? Go away." With that, she grabbed Wilks' hand, and they walked away. Alexander glanced over his shoulder, his face showing a good amount of guilt. The boy had some sense that what he had been caught doing, was wrong on many levels. Or at least, he felt some remorse for hurting Harry._

_Harry stood there for a good five minutes, before he gathered up his discarded book bag, and walked to the Great Hall in a stunned silence. Upon entering, he saw that Draco had already arrived, and was sitting with Pansy, and that Cecile slut. They were falling all over him, flashing bits of their chest, batting their eyes, and pouting their lips in a way that might have aroused any straight boy. Harry stared with no emotion. When Draco felt the eyes on him, he raised his head to meet Harry's gaze. Harry felt locked by the stare, and in Draco's eyes, he realized he could see past the wall that Draco erected. Harry could see hurt, he could see pain, and he could see the effects of betrayal. Guilt stabbed at him again, and he ripped his eyes away. He felt Draco watch him as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table._

(_End Flash Back)_

"That stupid bitch! God, I hate her!" Ginny burst out after Harry finished his sad story.

"Don't call her that," Harry defended Hermione, out of habit.

Dean looked at him pityingly. "You've got to get over her, mate. Or at least, admit she's done you wrong, and deserves to go to hell," he told Harry. Harry raised his eyes to look at the couple.

"Was it my fault?" Harry asked; his voice cracked slightly. "Did I make her hate me? What did I do wrong?" His voice faded into nothing, and a tear traced silently down his cheek. He pushed it away in an angry movement that betrayed that he was merely embarrassed. "Oh God, Ginny. What did I do wrong?"

Ginny reached across the table, and took his hand. "You did _nothing_ wrong, Harry; nothing at all. She's not worth you being so upset over." She paused, and then continued as an afterthought, "I'm not saying what you feel is wrong, because they are _your_ feelings, and no one can tell you that they are right or wrong. I'm only saying that you did nothing to cause this, and you have no reason to blame yourself."

Harry didn't look up. When he did finally raise his head, his eyes were panicked, and he looked at Dean. "I'm going to be sick." With that, he rose and walked as quickly as he could, out of the Great Hall. Once again, silver eyes watched him leave, this time thinking something completely different. Draco was worried despite the way Harry made him feel at the moment. He saw how sudden Harry's departure was, and he saw the way Ginny's eyes followed him with fear and/or panic splashed across her features. Draco pushed Pansy's hands away from his tie that she had been attempting to straighten, and stood. He left the Hall in an equally quick departure. Ginny smiled slightly as she saw Draco follow Harry. She relaxed, knowing deep down, that the other boy would care for Harry, and that she didn't have to worry.

She turned to Dean, and grimaced. "I'm glad I'm not Malfoy, right now." Ginny had a _very_ big fear of vomit. It was just something that freaked her out, and made her feel sick to her stomach as well. Not just the smell, but hearing the sound, and she'd be on the floor emptying her stomach as well. Dean smiled back at her slightly.

"I guess I'll just tell Professor Sprout he's sick, or something, she won't mind." Dean turned back towards his breakfast, and began to eat.

"Aren't you eating?" Dean asked Ginny, his voice filled with concern when she didn't move. He too had noticed her thinning body, and strange eating habits. "You hardly eat anymore, Gin."

"How can you eat after that?" Ginny asked, looking back at him, and motioning toward the door with a tilt of her head. "You know I hate vomit, I couldn't eat if I was starving." She made a face, and took a sip of her tea.

Harry had barely rounded the corner into the boy's bathroom, before he spilled the contents of his stomach into the nearest toilet. He hadn't really eaten anything, only drank a cup of black coffee. As he knelt over the basin, he felt a soft hand on his back, and something inside him relaxed under the gentle touch. Under the gentle ministrations, his retching calmed, and his stomach settled slightly. This person seemed to have healing powers. Harry leaned back on his heels, and rested against the bathroom wall. He raised his eyes, and was not all together surprised, to see Draco crouching by him.

"You okay?" Draco asked him quietly.

"No," Harry answered weakly, and tried to smile at Draco's stupidity.

"I didn't think so," Draco said, and sighed. "Here." Draco extended his hand, and motioned to help Harry stand up. Harry took it, too weak to have accomplished it on his own.

"Thanks." Harry smiled weakly, his face was rather pale, and his eyes were red, and shimmered with tears. Harry wiped his mouth with the corner of his robes, and then wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Sorry," he apologized. "I'll just be going back to my room then." He took a step, and his foot nearly gave out under him.

Draco's arm shot out instinctively, as he pulled Harry close to him, supporting the other boy against him. "I don't think you can do it alone," he observed dryly.

"I know," Harry replied in a broken voice. "I can't."

Draco just sighed, and began to walk forward. Together, they made their way back up to the their tower. Draco helped Harry up the stairs, and then helped him get into his bed. Harry looked up at Draco, and as he did, something occurred to him. "You healed me," he stated plainly. Had he been thinking clearly, he would have realized that he was not all the way healed; he did however, know that Draco had made him feel ten times better, with only one touch.

"Yeah, I know," Draco said, and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "It's the bond stuff again. I'm better at controlling the side effects that you had, because I'm the linkling, but it was side effects. That was the longest we've gone without seeing each other, talking, or really touching since we have been bonded." Draco paused. "I wanted to warn you about that sooner, but I never got a chance. I guess you found out the hard way, what happens, and it only gets worse if we're not near each other." Draco sighed, and stopped talking.

"Shit," was all Harry had to say to that. It was quiet for a moment longer, before Harry spoke again. "I'm really tired." His voice was quiet, and reminded Draco of a small child with the flu.

"I know that too. That's probably a side effect from all the vomit, and your body trying so hard to get it all out of you." Draco stood up awkwardly. "You should sleep, I'll tell Dumbledore what happened." Draco moved to leave, and Harry reached out his hand.

"Don't leave yet. You make me feel better," he said, as his hand dropped limply back to the bed, and his face reflected a pitiful little boy, who needed someone to care for him.

Draco sighed, and then looked down at Harry, who had captured his dreams, and possibly his heart, that day in June, when he came of age. "Alright," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." With that, Harry fell asleep. Draco walked over to the armchair by the window, and sat down. He picked up one of Harry's books, which was lying on the small bookshelf next to him.

'_Quidditch Through the Ages'_ was the title. "Typical," Draco muttered to himself, as he flipped to the first page. He had read this book so many times, that he had it memorized, but he didn't feel like getting up, and getting a book of his own so, he began to read it one more time as he started humming softly to himself.

_And we stare each other down_

_Like victims in the grind_

_Probing all the weakness_

_And hurt still left behind and we cry_

_The tears of pearls_

_We do it. Oh, we do it._

_Is love really the tragedy the way you_

_Might describe?_

_Or would a thousand lovers_

_Still leave you cold inside?_

_Make you cry…_

_These tears of pearls._

_All these mixed emotions_

_We keep locked away like_

_Stolen pearls_

_Stolen pearl devotions we_

_Keep locked away from all the world_

_Your kisses are like pearls,_

_So different and so rare_

_But anger stole the jewels away_

_And love has left you bare,_

_Made you cry…_

_These tears of pearls_

_Well I could be the tired joker_

_Pour my heart to get you in_

_Sacrifice my happiness_

_Just so I could win_

_Maybe cry…_

_These tears of pearls_

_All these mixed emotions_

_We keep locked away like_

_Stolen pearls_

_Stolen pearl devotions_

_We keep locked away from all _

_The world_

_We twist and turn where angels burn_

_Like fallen soldiers we will learn_

_That once forgotten, twice removed_

_Love will be the death…_

_The death of you_

_All these mixed emotions_

_We keep locked away like_

_Stolen pearls_

_Stolen pearl devotions we keep_

_Locked away from all the world_  
...

That's it for this chapter people, and just so I give credit where credit is due, the lyrics are not mine, but are from the 1997 song, _Tears of Pearls, _which was on the début album of the same name, by _Savage Garden. _Unfortunately, the group Australian group did not last very long after their second album; _Affirmation_ was released. They will be dearly missed.

Hope you liked this chapter. I told you it would be up quickly, and I made it long just for you people.

C ya next chapter.


End file.
